Oh Lord, why am I not an onlychild?
by Amrei
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Malfoys noch ein Mädchen hätten? DH kompatibel.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: Mir gehört nichts außer eden, das HP-Universum gehört der wundervollen J.K.Rowling.

Ein kleiner One-shot, der für einen Wettbewerb auf Malfoy-Manor.eu entstanden ist (Wir suchen übrigens noch etliche Personen für das RPG, unter anderem Harry und Minerva).

Oh Lord, why am I not an only-child?

Draco Malfoy genehmigte sich lustlos seine morgendliche Tasse Kaffe an der langen und bis auf ihn vollkommen unbesetzten Tafel im Speisesaal des Manors.

Stöhnend hielt er sich den Schädel. Er sollte wirklich nicht mehr solange feiern, zumal seine Mutter den Hauselfen verboten hatte ihm weiterhin etwas gegen seinen Kater zugeben, um ihn wohl oder übel dazu zu zwingen jetzt so kurz vor der Schule etwas kürzer zu treten. Und wenn diese vermaledeiten Kopfschmerzen nicht bald weg gingen könnte es sogar klappen, da Draco nicht die geringste Lust verspürte so etwas noch viel öfter zu erleben.

**_KAWUM!_**

Draco fuhr herum, als die schwere eichene Tür zum Saal schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und ein kleines Mädchen mit langem silberblonden Haar hereinhüpfte.

Na wunderbar, sein Morgen war gelaufen...

„Was willst du?" fragte er barsch, während er missmutig das Mädchen musterte, welches allerdings auch weiterhin über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Wie konnte man so früh am Morgen schon so verdammt gut gelaunt sein? Würde er es nicht besser wissen würde er darauf wetten, dass sie sich jeden morgen mit illegalen Substanzen zudröhnte... oder mit Zucker. Das hatte bei ihr ungefähr die selbe Wirkung.

„Dracooo?" fragte sie gedehnt mit zuckersüßer Stimme, während sie ihn mit großen, treuherzigen Augen anschaute. Aha, sie wollte also etwas.

„Mum hat gesagt ich soll mit dir in die Winkelgasse gehen. Und da gibt es einen Laden, in den ich unbedingt rein möchte. Du musst ja mitkommen, also können wir _bitte_?"

Ich ahne böses, dachte der Blonde, als er seine kleine Schwester misstrauischer denn je anschaute.

„Eden, _wohin genau_ gedenkst du denn hinzugehen?" fragte er missmutig, während er die Augen verengte. Er ahnte da etwas, aber sie würde doch nicht ernsthaft... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, selbst sie würde so etwas nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen.

„Los,_ sag _es mir. Außerdem kannst du dir den Hundeblick sparen, ich bin nicht Vater."

Sie verzog unwillig den Mund.

„Ich vergaß. Hier schau mal." Sagte sie kühl, nur um ihn nun wieder deutlich besser gelaunt eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten unter die Nase zu halten.

Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze 

Draco schnaubte nur ungläubig, während er ihr den Prophet zurück gab. Er hatte es doch geahnt.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht _ernsthaft_, dass ich tatsächlich auch nur einen Fuß in diesen Laden setze!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst gehe ich zu Dad und der wird dazu _zwingen_ mitzukommen!"

Verächtlich zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dein brillanter Plan hat leider ein paar Schwachstellen: Erstens sind unsere Eltern über das Wochenende auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung des Ministeriums und zweitens glaube ich kaum, dass Vater seine kleine Prinzessin ausgerechnet _da_ haben will." Er lächelte triumphierend und vergaß für einen herrlichen Moment sogar seine Kopfschmerzen, als sie beleidigt ihr langes Haar zurückwarf.

„Was wollen sie denn _schon wieder_ auf so einer Veranstaltung?" grummelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich ein Crossiant vom Tisch nahm. Tja, was wohl?, dachte Draco sarkastisch. Vermutlich mit möglichst großem Spenden davon ablenken, in wiefern sie mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun hatten, jetzt, nachdem sie dank Potters Aussage, dass sie ihm beim Endkampf geholfen hatten vor Askaban gerettet waren. Aber was wollte man tun? Schließlich wollte man die Familie möglichst schnell wieder an die Spitze bringen, auch wenn man dafür noch so viel buckeln musste. Außerdem, dachte er zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee mit einem Blick auf Eden, die gerade ihr Crossiant aß, wobei sie scheinbar darauf bedacht war möglichst viel Marmelade auf dem sündhaft teuren Tisch zu verteilen, hatte sie einen Bestimmten ruf bei ihrem Benehmen bitter nötig. Ein Malfoy war nun einmal ein Malfoy und hatte vom Rest der Welt auch so behandelt zu werden!

--

Draco war wütend. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er es das letzte mal in diesem Und-ihr-dachtet-ernsthaft-die-drei-Unverzeihlichen-wären-schlimm-Ausmaß gewesen zu sein. Er war allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte...

Dabei war er der Meinung, dass er durchaus von sich behaupten konnte ein sehr beherrschter Mensch zu sein, wenn er es denn wollte. Komischerweise schaffte sie es regelmäßig ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben, egal wie sehr er sich auch in seiner Selbstbeherrschung übte.

Er schnaubte während er mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen die Straße absuchte. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass selbst in der Winkelgasse, in der sich zu allem Trotz ausgerechnet heute scheinbar geschlossen wirklich _alle_ Hexen und Zauberer ganz Großbritanniens durch die Gassen und Läden drängten, ihr doch auffallend platinblondes Haar ins Auge stechen dürfte.

Aber Pustekuchen. Was bei Merlin hatte er verbrochen, um so bestraft zu werden? Warum hatte er wenn man schon einmal dabei war mit ihr hier hin gehen müssen? _Ach ja_, weil sie Vater dazu bekommen hatte ihn zu zwingen. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass ein Ex-Todesser nicht durch einen einfachen Hundeblick klein zu kriegen wäre...

Resigniert schaute Draco auf seine Bücherliste. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass seine Eltern wirklich darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sein siebtes Schuljahr nun nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords ein Jahr verspätet nachholen müsste. Das war eines Malfoys einfach nur unwür-

Er fuhr herum, als er aus den Augenwinkeln durch das Schaufenster eines naheliegenden Ladens einen bestimmten blonden Haarschopf entdeckte. Hatte er sie also endlich... Mit einem sardonischen Lächeln auf den Lippen schubste er eine betagte Hexe im lila Mantel, die gerade noch in der „Hexenwoche" vertieft gewesen war aus dem Weg und schob sich durch die Menge, an der schimpfenden Hexe vorbei in den Laden.

-Als ihm zwei, leider deutlich verspätete, Erkenntnisse kamen: Erstens, gehe niemals in einen Laden, ohne darauf zu achten in welchen, da es sich bei diesem Laden um einen bestimmten Scherzartikelladen handeln könnte, dessen Besitzer der nicht in der Endschlacht gestorbene Weasleyzwilling sein könnte und zweitens, gehe _nie, NIEMALS_, davon aus, dass deine Schwester auch nur ein Fünkchen des Gespürs für Umgang besitzt, der einer Malfoy anstünde.

„Eden!" knurrte er, während er sich auf seine Schwester zu schritt, die sich scheinbar prächtig unterhielt, während sie mit dem leider nicht verstorbenen Weasleyzwilling, Schlammblut-Granger, Potter und dem noch viel bedauerlicherweise nicht verstorbenem jüngeren Weasley, mit dem er das Pech hatte in einem Jahr gewesen zu sein, vor einem mit absolut geschmacklos-knallbunten Packungen vollgestopften Regal stand. Das Junior-Wiesel fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum.

„Was willst du Malfoy?" zischte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. Draco schaute ihn hönisch an.

„Ich habe bestimmt nicht die Absicht mich weiter mit euch abzugeben, Weasley. Ich wollte jediglich jemanden aus eurer Gesellschaft befreien, die nun wirklich unter ihrer Würde ist." Er wollte gerade nach Edens Schulter greifen, als sich das Schlammblut scheinbar schützend vor sie stellte.

„Lass sie ihn Ruhe, Malfoy. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen. Ich wüsste nicht, was sie mit einem von _euch_ zuschaffen haben könnte!" Dieses Schlammblut meinte doch wohl nicht etwa...? Draco schaute sie erst ungläubig, dann deutlich amüsiert an und wandte sich zu Eden, die höchste interessiert zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her blickte.

„Eden, hast du etwa versäumt dich vorzustellen? So etwas ist _unhöfflich._" –Nicht, dass Höfflichkeit in dieser Gesellschaft von Nöten wäre.

„Draco, so schlimm kann das doch auch nicht gewesen sein." meinte sie schnippisch. „Und... Oh, schau mal, was ich für Dad gefunden habe. Das würde doch gut zu den Bildern in seinem Arbeitszimmer passen." Sie hob eine Henkerpuppe mitsamt Galgen und Gehängtem hoch, die laut Verpackung zwei Minuten nach dem Schaffot wieder zu verwenden waren, hoch. Immer noch bester Laune drehe sie sich wieder zu den anderen Anwesenden um.

„Ich war wohl tatsächlich ein wenig unhöfflich, als ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Eden Cassiopea Malfoy."

--

Draco saß vor dem Kamin des westlichen Salons und war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Wenn er an die Gesichter des goldenen Trios und Anhang dachte, als ihnen klar geworden war, wessen Schwester sie noch kurz zuvor so liebreizend gefunden hatten musste unwillkürlich er leise in sich hinein lachen.

„Du, Draco?" fragte seine kleine Schwester, die gerade auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin saß und sichtlich zufrieden den Henker, den sie ja eigentlich ihrem Vater hatte schenken wollen, dazu antrieb, die zum Tode verurteilte Puppe zu hängen.

„Ja?" fragte er immer noch blendend gelaunt bei dem Gedanken, an die Begebenheiten des Vormittags.

„Ich weiß jetzt on welches Haus ich will, wenn ich diesen Sommer nach Hogwarts komme. Hermine, Ron und die Anderen meinten auch alle, dass es das beste ist. Ich will nach Griffindor."

Draco fiel sehr unmalfoyhaft rücklings aus seinem Sessel. Immer noch mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen zog er sich wieder hoch. Sein Vater würde einen mittelschweren Herzinfarkt kriegen. Seine kleine Prinzessin eine Griffindor in spe.

Nicht, dass er ihn durch eine Vorwarnung daran hindern würde, nachdem er ihn gezwungen hatte mit Eden in die Winkelgasse zu gehen _aber trotzdem_... Vermutlich könnte er sogar einen neuen Rennbesen rausschlagen, wenn er ihm versprach seiner Mutter nicht zu erzählen, wer der unglücksseligen Winkelgassen-Idee zugestimmt hatte, damit er nicht die nächsten Monate auf dem Sofa nächtigen musste, aber wie gesagt _**GRIFFINDOR?!**_

Draco schaute anklagen durch das nächstgelegene Turmfenster gen Himmel.

Oh Lord, why am I not an only-child?


	2. Chapter 2

Die Malfoys kämpften sich durch das Gewühl am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und Draco fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal, was er nur verbrochen hatte, um das zu verdienen.

Er war ein Malfoy! Und ein Malfoy zeigte keine Schwäche, vor allem nicht, wenn das hieß sein letztes Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Doch das wäre wahrscheinlich noch zu ertragen gewesen, dachte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Eden, die in einem karmesinroten Umhang um ihren Vater hüpfte und ihn gelegentlich am schwarzen Ärmel seines Mantels zog, um ihm breitgrinsend etwas zuzuflüstern, wenn doch nur das andererseits nicht wäre. Er wurde erst aus seinem düsteren Grübeln gerissen, als ihn seine Mutter an sich zog und an seine Schulter zuweinen begann, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass sie vermutlich gerade sein seidenes Hemd ruinierte, dass seinen Schätzungen nach mehr wert war, wie alles Kleidungsstücke, die die Weasleys je besessen hatten.

Lucius zog seine haltlos schluchzende Frau von seinem Sohn weg zu sich. „Cissa, die Leute. Außerdem kommen die Beiden schon über Weihnachten nach Hause."

Narzissa funkelte ihren Mann aus immer noch tränenverschmierten Augen wutentbrannt an. „Bis Weihnachten ist es noch lange hin! Und auch dann bleiben sie nicht lange. Was soll ich jetzt tun, wenn ich nun beide Kinder nur noch eine handvoll Tage im Jahr zu Gesicht bekomme?"

Draco bemühte sich ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, dass ihm allerdings, wie er mutmaßte auf Grund seiner finsteren Stimmung eher mäßig gelang.

„Mutter, über Weihnachten kommen _WIR_" hierbei musste er unwillkürlich das Gesicht verziehen „wieder nach Hause. Und wir werden schreiben."

Beziehungsweise ich, da Eden vermutlich vollauf damit beschäftigt sein wird die Schule auseinander zu nehmen...

„Genau Schatz," schaltete sich nun erneut Lucius ein, der sie nun beruhigend an sich zog 2und Draco wird sicher auf Eden aufpassen." Denn letzten teil sagte er mit einem warnenden Blick auf Draco, der diesen schließen ließ, dass er wohl besser daran täte, so zu tun, wie ihm geheißen, da sein Vater nach über einem Monat des Schlafens auf der Couch eine ziemlich schlechte Laune hatte, die ihn vermutlich relativ wenig nachsichtig mit seinem Sohn sein lassen würde, sollte dieser zulassen, dass seiner Schwester auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden würde.

Draco seufzte noch einmal schicksalsergeben und packte Eden am Arm . „Bis bald Mutter, Vater. Wir müssen los, der Zug fährt bald ab." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und zog Eden mit sich während er sich auf der Suche nach einem Abteil durch die Menschenmenge schubste. Er hatte immerhin versprochen auf sie aufzupassen und ein Malfoy hielt sein Wort.

Draco massierte sich den Nasenflügel während er krampfhaft versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Hatte er wirklich gedacht Eden alleine wäre schlimm? Wenn ja, dann musste das gewesen sein, während er Blaise eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte...

Eben dieser war, kurz nachdem er mit Eden ein Abteil bezog hatte, ungeachtet seiner finsteren Blicke, die bisher jeden Anderen davon abgehalten das Abteil auch nur zu betreten, fröhlich wie eh und je hereingeschneit und hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

Die ganze bisherige Fahrt hatte er damit zu gebracht Eden in die Hohe Kunst von „McGonagall-explodiert" einzuführen, während sie bewundernd zu ihm aufblickte.

Draco schnaubte. Wenigstens bestand keine Gefahr, dass sie sich Potters Fan-Club anschloss, dachte er zynisch. Vertrauenswürdigen Quellen nach - oder auch ihren Tagebüchern (Ein Bruder musste nun einmal irgendwie an Informationen kommen, um sicher zugehen, dass sich seiner kleinen Schwester keiner auch auf nur 50 Metern näherte oder sie sich sonst wie wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten brachte) – hatte sie schon mit acht Jahren beschlossen die nächste Mrs. Zabini zu werden und so, wie es aussah hatte sie seitdem auch nicht an diesem Vorhaben geändert.

„Nur über meine Leiche..."

„Hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte Blaise mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er die Spielkarten geistesabwesend von einer in die andere Hand wandern ließ.

„Nein" murmelte Draco verstimmt. Bei Sankt-Potter wüsste er immerhin, dass seiner Schwester, auch wenn sechs Jahre jünger nichts passieren würde, aber Blaise war nun einmal nicht umsonst in Slytherin und einer seiner wenigen Freunde...

Das würde er im Auge behalten müssen...

„Draco! Blaise! Schaut einmal, das Schloss!" Vollkommen aufgeregt sprang Eden in ihrem neuen Schulumhang auf dem Bahnsteig auf und ab. „Ist das nicht toll? Ich-"

„ERSTKLÄSSLER!"

Eden hielt inne und runzelte verstimmt die Stirn. „Was war denn das?"

„Der unwürdigste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Murmelte Draco, während er Hagrid abfällig musterte.

„Geh zu ihm. Er fährt ,mit den Erstklässlern über den See. Wir sehen uns dann in der großen Halle. Ich halte dir einen Platz frei."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein" rief Eden noch lachend, als sie mit wehendem Haar in der Menge verschwand.

„Was sollte das denn bitteschön?" fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an Blaise gewannt. Dieser sah ich ihn nur mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nun ja, wenn sie nicht bei uns sitzt bleiben ja nur noch drei Möglichkeiten."

Draco wurde blass, während er mit Blaise in Richtung kutschen ging.

Sie würde doch wohl nicht ernsthaft...?!

Draco kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum (eine sehr Malfoy-unwürdige Angewohnheit, die er sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte), während er sie Ansprache der neueingesetzten Direktorin McGonagall über seinen Gedanken schlichtweg ignorierte. Eden war zwar zugegebener Maßen keine Musterkandidatin für Slytherin, aber sie war eine Malfoy! Selbst sie würde doch ...

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Blaise ihn mit einem spöttischen Grinsen anstieß, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die gerade begonnene Auswahzeremonie zu lenken.

Als schließlich nach langem hin und her Ann Miller nach Hufflepuff geschickt worden war saß Draco wie auf glühenden Kohlen.

„Malfoy, Eden"

Draco schloss die Augen, als seine Schwester fröhlich wie immer auf den Stuhl mit dem sprechenden Hut zusprang.

Es würde alles gut werden, beschwor er sich, während er gezwungen ruhig einatmete. Wenn sie in irgendein anderes Haus, als Slytherin kommt kannst du dich zwar von der Welt verabschieden, aber bleibe RUHIG!

Einatmen.

Vater wird mich eigenhändig umbringen.

Ausatmen.

Wenn er mit mir fertig ist, wir nicht mehr genug übrig bleiben, um mich zweifelsfrei zu identifizieren.

Ausatmen.

Ich werde-

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, als der Hut kaum hatte er ihr Haar berührte zu seiner Entscheidung ansetzte.

„Und du kommst nach..."


	3. Chapter 3

So hier ist das 3. Kapitel. Ich wollte es eigentlich schon zu Weihnachten on stellen, aber an der Originalfassung hatte ich letztendlich soviel auszusetzen, dass ich es umgeschrieben habe. Aber wie gesagt hier ist es schlussendlich. Wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, 

Amrei

P.S.: das Haus habt ihr wahrscheinlich alle schon geahnt -

Kapitel 3 

... Gryffindor!"

_Ich bin so gut, wie tot..._

Totenstille legte sich über die Halle und wurde erst gebrochen, als Blaise neben ihm in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Nun schienen sich auch die ersten Gryffindors wieder gefangen zu haben und brachen in dröhnenden Applaus aus, während Eden fröhlich, wie eh und je, auf sie zuschritt und sich breit grinsend zwischen Granger, die vor Erstaunen fast vom Schlag getroffen schien und Weasley, der fast an seinem eigenen Lachen erstickte, nieder ließ.

Draco ließ seinen kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und kniff die Augen zu.

Wieso immer er?

Erst musste er das siebte Schuljahr nachmachen.

Dann Musste gerade in diesem Jahr Eden eingeschult werden.

Dann erfuhr er, dass auch Potter und Anhang das Schuljahr nachmachten.

Und dann wurde schlussendlich auch noch sein sicherer Tod besiegelt, indem Eden nach Gryffindor kam.

_Irgendwer da oben hasste ihn..._

Wo er gerade bei ‚da oben' war, aus dieser Richtung kam immer noch ein ersticktes Kichern.

Draco hob den Kopf und blickte Blaise aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Was ist gerade _daran_ so witzig?" zischte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen Blaise zu, der sich so langsam wieder zu fassen schien, bis er sich schlussendlich in der Lage sah, sich dazu herabzulassen ihm mit einem immer noch eklig breiten Grinsen zu antworten.

„Dein Gesicht war einfach Gold wert. Außerdem habe ich gerade meine Wette mit Nott darüber gewonnen, in welches Haus sie kommt.

Hey Nott, du schuldest mir 30 Galeonen!"

„Und _das _ist dir Grund genug darüber zu lachen, wenn ich von meinem eigenen Vater dahingemeuchelt werde?!"

Blaise schenkte ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, während er sich von der gerade vor ihm aufgetauchten Pastete auftat.

„Wer nicht so dramatisch. Der Malfoy-Besitz vererbt sich über die männliche Linie, also wir er dich wohl kaum umbringen."

„Huh, wie tröstlich." Schließlich gab es so einige Wege einen Menschen noch halbwegs am Leben zulassen, nachdem man ihn ausgiebig verhext hatte...

„Ich weiß. Pastete?"

Nach dem Fest stapfte Draco Malfoy auf dem Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herrlich alleine ( Pansy hatte schon im letzten Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht und Blaise war auf der Jagd nach seinem Wettgewinn immer noch hinter Nott her) durch einen eher mäßig benutzten Korridor Hogwarts. Auf Gesellschaft konnte er im Moment getrost verzichten. Es war nun einmal-

Draco fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen , als er hinter der nächsten Ecke leises Geschluchze hörte.

Er atmete einmal gestresst aus, bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog und Ginevra Weasley kaum zwei Meter weiter auf einer Treppe zusammengekauert und mit einem Federbüschel auf dem Schoß, der sich bei näherem betrachten als eine zerflederte kleine Eule zu erkennen gab, sah.

Diese schien ihn allerdings nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, da sie ein abgenutztes, verwaschenes Taschentuch hervorzog, das wohl einmal rosa gewesen war, ihre mittlerweile angeschwollenen Augen abwischte und damit begann ihrer... Eule zwischen heftigen Schluchzern ihr Leid zu klagen.

„Er.. Er meinte, wir sollten uns _eine Pause _gönnen." _Schluchz_. „Das... ist... Er will...Er hat praktisch Schluss gemacht." _Schluchz_. „Ich habe das ganze letzte Jahr auf ihn gewartet.." _Schluchz_. „Und er... er erzählt mir etwas davon, dass er nach dem Krieg über zu viel nachdenken müsse..."

Sie musterte verstört ihr Taschentuch, das mittlerweile vollkommen durchnässt war und schien noch unsicher, was sie damit tun sollte.

Langsam löste sich Draco von der wand, an die gelehnt er bis dahin höchst interessiert zugehört hatte, was dazu führe, dass Weasley zusammen zuckte und ihn mit zunehmenden Entsetzen anstarrte.

Er atmete erschöpft aus.

Was sollte es? Weasley hin oder her, es ging ja irgendwie gegen Potter...

Seelenruhig zog er ein weißes Taschentuch mit grünem Rand und seinen Initzialien in einer Ecke aus seiner Tasche und warf es ihr zu.

„ Hier Weasley, das ist ja nicht mehr anzusehen." Sagte er während er das Ende des Ganges ansteuerte. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem verwirten Mädchen um.

„Ach, und Weasley, pass auf dass du leiser bist . Wer weiß, wer dich hören könnte."

Und mit einem spöttischen Grinsen setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Das war ja interessant gewesen. Vielleicht ließ es sich ja noch einmal gegen Potter verwenden...


	4. Chapter 4

So hier ist das Neujahrs-Kapitel.

Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes 2008!

LG,

Amrei

Kapitel 4

Die Woche nach Schulbeginn war reibungsloser und vor allem nicht so schmerzhaft verlaufen, wie befürchtet. Scheinbar hatte Blaise bis zu einem gewissen Grad doch Recht gehabt, was er allerdings nie im Leben zugegeben hätte.  
Die einzige Reaktion ihrer Eltern auf Edens Einteilung war am Morgen nach der Einteilungszeremonie in Form eines Heulers (DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, WIE KONNTEST DU ZULASSEN, DASS DEINE SCHWESTER NACH GRYFFINDOR KOMMT?! Nichts gegen dich Eden- Wir wünschen dir viel Spaß in Hogwarts! WARTE ERST BIS DU MIR NACH HAUSE KOMMST! ICH UND DEINE MUTTER HABEN EIN ERNSTES WORT MIT DIR ZU REDEN!), bei dem er es glücklicherweise geschafft hatte, nach einem rekordreifen Sprint schon in der Eingangshalle angekommen zu sein, bevor er los ging, so dass ihn nur die halbe und nicht etwa die ganze Schule gehört hatte.  
Was Eden anging, nun... Draco schüttelte den kopf. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es möglich war in so einer kurzen Zeit so oft nachsitzen zu bekommen. Mit einem Seufzen stieß er die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum auf, in dem er die nächste Stunde das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen sollte-  
Und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, als er das rothaarige Mädchen mit dem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen sah, das an das Pult gelehnt mit Blick zu den Nachsitzenden da stand.  
„Weasley, was machst du hier? _Ich_ habe heute die Aufsicht."  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie sich zu ihm wand.  
„Malfoy, wir haben _beide_ Aufsicht, und das werden wir, so leid es mir um uns beide auch tut, in nächster Zeit öfter haben. McGonagall hat beschlossen die Vertrauensschüler in Pärchen aus verschiedenen Häusern einzuteilen," seufzte Weasley genervt.  
_Eine Woche konnte also noch schlimmer werden..._  
Draco wurde erst aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als ein Aufschrei von einem der Nachsitzenden kam, der sich vor Schreck wohl den Kopf an dem Kessel mit Zaubertrankrückständen, den er eigentlich säubern sollte, gestoßen hatte.  
„_Meine Schwester_ soll alleine mit Malfoy Runden gehen? Nachts? Das ist ja wohl-" setzte ein vor Entrüstung puterrot angelaufener Ronald Weasley an, der augenscheinlich genauso, wie zwei Ravenclaws und – Draco traf fast der Schlag- seine Schwester Slughorn schon in der ersten Woche dazu genötigt hatten ihnen Nachsitzen zu geben.  
„Ronald Weasley! Wir sollen nur Runden zusammen gehen und wenn es hoch kommt gelegentlich Aufsichten machen! _Was_ soll da schon passieren?!" fuhr ihn seine Schwester mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen und verströmte eine so einschüchternde Aura, dass ihr Bruder unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.  
Draco schenkte ihr einen anerkennenden Blick. Sie konnte ja wirklich ganz schön angsteinflössend werden, und wenn das ein Ex-Todesser sagte musste es schon etwas heißen.  
„So, wo wir das geklärt wäre Weasley," fing er an Ron gewannt herablassend an, bevor er sich zu seiner Schwester wandte „warum bist _du_denn hier, Eden?"  
„Ach weißt du Draco," fing sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an „das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen."  
+  
Draco verfluchte sein Leben, die Welt im Allgemeinen und McGonagall im Besonderen, da diese im Enteffekt Schuld daran war, dass er hier mitten in der Nacht mit Weasley durch Hogwarts patrolieren musste.  
Verflucht sollte sie sein!  
_Obwohl_, fügte er mit Blick auf das rothaarige Mädchen neben ihm, das kaum einen Meter vor ihm her lief in Gedanken hinzu, _es hätte auch weitaus schlimmer kommen können. Zum Beispiel mit Granger oder – Gott bewahre – Weasley senior._  
Just in diesem Moment drehte sich Weasley zu ihm um.  
„Ich denke das bringt nichts mehr. Es ist schon nach eins und wir haben-"  
fing sie an brach aber plötzlich ab, als ein Scheppern aus dem nächsten Korridor kam.  
„Licht aus!" zischte sie, während sie mit schon erloschenem Zauberstab und noch im dunkeln leuchtenden rotem Haar zur nächsten Ecke huschte.  
_Was dachte sie eigentlich, wer sie war, ihm Befehle erteilen zu können?_  
Dass sie mit dem, was sie sagte auch noch Recht hatte machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser...  
Verstimmt schlich er ihr hinterher und versuchte über ihre Schulter einen Blick um die Ecke zu erhaschen. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Was?" zischte er verwirrt.  
_Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder?_  
Sie verzog nur das Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu.  
Dort erwachten gerade drei Schatten wieder zum Leben.  
„Sind sie weg?" fragte ein Junge, den Draco der Stimme nach auf nicht älter als zwölf geschätzt hätte.  
„Ich glaube schon." Entgegnete nun der mittlere Schatten und kicherte.  
Die Stimme kannte er doch...  
„Stupor!"  
Die Schatten fielen synchron vorne über und schlugen mit einem dumpfen laut auf dem Boden auf.  
„Weasley, mach mal Licht!" befahl Draco wahrend er auf sie zu trat.  
Diese kam dem zwar nach funkelte ihn allerdings wütend an.  
„War das denn _wirklich_ nötig? Schau, es sind doch nur Erstklässler! Was hätten die denn schlimmstenfalls tun können?"  
Draco ignorierte sie geflissentlich.  
„So, so. Schon in der ersten Woche mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss streifen. Hast du irgendetwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, _Eden_?"  
Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes löste er den Fluch und augenblicklich sprang die mittlere der drei Erstklässler auf, um ihn anzufunkeln.  
„Was sollte das Draco?! Das tat weh! Vater wird dich-"  
„_Du_ schleichst mitten in der Nacht herum und _ich_ soll dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen? Entschuldige, aber ich verstehe deine _Logik_ nicht."  
Weasley hatte unterdessen die anderen Beiden eingesammelt und festgestellt, dass es sich bei dem sommersprossigen Jungen mit den braunen Korkenzieherlocken um Nathaniel McLaggen und bei dem offensichtlich ziemlich schüchternem honigblonden Mädchen, das schon die ganze Zeit auf ihre Füße blickte, während es an der blassblauen Spitze an ihrem Ärmel herumnestelte um Meredith Brown handelte.  
Weasley schenkte den beiden ein freundliches Lächeln und meinte an Draco gewandt:  
„Wir sollten sie wohl zur Schulleiterin bringen."  
„Das sollten wir wohl." Grummelte Draco, während er Eden vor sich her trieb.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie die drei es geschafft haben sich davon zu schleiche." Stellte Weasley mit einem Blick auf die Erstklässler , die tuschelnd vor ihnen herliefen fest.  
„Hermine hat nämlich beschlossen sie unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. So ein nettes, kleines, _beeinflussbares_ Mädchen muss doch vor schlechten Einflüssen beschützt werden." Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an.  
„Weasley du hast keine Ahnung, wie nervtötend Geschwister sein können." Seufzte Draco.  
Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
„Du hast zwar noch nicht _alle_ meine Brüder getroffen, aber eigentlich kennst du doch genug, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so ist."  
Beim Gedanken an den Weasley-Teil des goldenen Trios verzog er das Gesicht.  
_Vielleicht hatte sie da sogar Recht..._  
auf die Gesprächspause der beiden Älteren aufmerksam geworden hackte sich Eden, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie in naher Zukunft Bergen von Strafarbeiten entgegensehen müsste, fröhlich, wie eh und je, bei Draco ein.  
„Du, Draco? Weißt du, was wir uns gerade überlegt haben? Da ihr euch gerade so nett unterhalten habt und beide keinen Freund oder auch keine Freundin habt, warum geht ihr nicht einmal zusammen aus? Ginny ist doch auch ziemlich hübsch, das kannst du doch nicht abstreiten."  
Draco verdrehte die Augen, während Weasley zuerst zu ersticken drohte und dann bis über beide Ohren rot anlief.  
_Vielleicht hatte Weasley doch keine Ahnung, wie es war mit einer so nervtötenden Schwester geschlagen zu sein..._


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 

Draco saß an der Slytherin Tafel in der großen Halle und starrte mit einem so finsteren Blick in seinen Kaffe, dass keiner wagte, sich in einem Radius von zwei Metern neben ihm niederzulassen.

_Ist auch besser so,_ dachte Draco mürrisch-

und verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Kaffee, als sich jemand geräuschvoll auf den Platz neben ihm fallen ließ.

Blaise seinerseits musterte ihn erst scheinbar höchste amüsiert und grinste ihn dann an.

„So früh am morgen schon unter den Lebenden? Und das auch noch am Wochenende, es ist doch erst," er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr „kurz nach elf. Sicher, dass du diese frühe Stunde schon verkraften kannst?"

Draco ignorierte ihn auch weiter hin und starrte nur noch düsterer als zuvor in seine Kaffeetasse.

_Wie er doch Leute hasste, die morgens schon so gut gelaunt waren..._

Das neben ihm sitzende Mitglied dieser Art ließ sich davon scheinbar allerdings genauso, wie von der offensichtlichen Ignoranz gegenüber seiner Person nicht im geringsten stören und fuhr damit vor auf Draco einzureden.

„Wie war eigentlich das Patrolieren mit dem She-Wiesel?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Draco verzog den Mund.

„Meine _wundervolle_ Schwester hat sich erwischen lassen, wie sie mitten in der Nacht mit zwei anderen Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor durch das Schloss gestrichen ist. So weit ich das mitbekommen habe, haben die drei Nachsitzen, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien." Er seufzte.

„Wenigstens waren es Reinblüter... Ich hätte ihr auch ohne weiteres zugetraut sich mit einem Haufen Muggelgeborenen abzugeben." Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um den Gedanken zu verjagen, der ihm bei seinem Vater vermutlich nur noch mehr Ärger eingebracht hätte.

„Wie auch immer, sie haben irgendetwas vor, dass spüre ich..."

Blaise reagierte auf diese Offenbarung lediglich mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Mein lieber Freund, du wirst langsam aber sicher paranoid. Du sprichst hier von kleinen Kindern . Aber zurück zu Weasley..."

Er lächelte anzüglich.

„Ich meine sie ist natürlich eine Blutsverräterin, aber dafür ist sie eine verdammt gutaussehende Blutsverräterin..."

Draco bedachte ihn mit einem abwertenden Blick.

„Was soll ich mit Potters Abgelegten?"

Blaise schaute ihn nur zweifelnd an, wandte sich dann aber Kopf schüttelnd ab.

Draco schaute nippte noch schlechter gelaunt als zuvor an seinem mittlerweile mehr oder weniger kalten Kaffee, die leise Stimme ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, die Blaise begeistert zustimmte schlichtweg ignorierend.

_Verfluchte Hormone..._

Trotz Blaises Einschätzungen seines Gemütszustandes wurde Draco in den folgenden Tagen in seinem Verdacht um Edens Pläne nur noch gestärkt.

Jedes Mal, wenn er mehr oder weniger zufällig auf sie traf, sah er sie tuschelnd mit ihren zwei Freunden, die ihr scheinbar niemals von der Seite wichen zusammenstehen (Wobei der braunhaarige Junge –was immer auch sein Name gewesen sein mochte- ihn langsam aber sicher daran zweifeln ließ. Ob Eden immer noch so überzeugt davon war Mrs. Zabini zu werden. Darüber, ob er das nun als eine positive oder eine negative Änderung werten sollte, war er sich allerdings nicht ganz so sicher...).

Er wusste zwar nicht, was sie vorhatten, ihn überkam allerdings das schleichende Gefühl, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was mit ihm passieren würde, sollten sie es tatsächlich schaffen.

Doch was konnte er tun?

Da sie eine Gryffindor war hatte er nur beschränkte Möglichkeiten...

Er-

Halt, Gryffindor?

Er lächelte sein patentiertes sardonischstes Lächeln (Welches nebenbei, nicht vor dem Spiegel geübt worden war, egal, was böse Zungen auch behaupten mochten.), als ihm eine Idee kam.

Draco vergrub seine Hände in seinen Umhangtaschen, während er von seinem Versteck hinter einer Tanne oberhalb des Quidditchfeldes beobachtete, wie die Hausmanschafft von Gryffindor ihr Training beendete und sich ,nach Dracos Geschmack viel zu langsam, in Richtung Umkleiden bewegte.

Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er das hier wirklich tat.

Aber was tat man nun einmal nicht alles?

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt, als zwei der Jägerinnen aus der Umkleide, an seiner Tanne vorbei, in Richtung Schloss hasteten.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er merkte, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatten. Er müsste wirklich besser aufpassen. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war, dass ihn der Goldjunge oder –in diesem Fall vermutlich wohl noch schlimmer- der Wieseljunge fand.

Er stieß sich unwillkürlich von seiner Tanne ab, an der er bislang gelehnt hatte, als ein rothaariges Mädchen –Merlin sei dank alleine- aus der Umkleide kam, allerdings abrupt stehen blieb, als sie ihn sah.

„Malfoy, was-„

Draco winkte ab.

„Nicht jetzt. Komm mit, ich habe auf dich gewartet, aber wenn dein _wundervoller _Bruder uns zusammen sieht hätte ich mir das auch sparen könne."

Er schüttelte verstimmt den Kopf, als er sich einen so verärgerten, vermutlich nach Weasley-Manie vor Wut bis über beide Ohren rot angelaufenen, Weasley vorstellte. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht zu jeder Zeit besiegen könnte, aber dennoch...

Er zog das mittlerweile ziemlich verwirrt guckende Mädchen in Richtung Wald mit sich.

Diese schien sich allerdings mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen wieder gefasst zu haben, da sie dazu ansetzte ihn von der Seite anzufahren.

„Malfoy, was soll das?" zischte sie ihm, seinem Geschmack nach ein ganzes Stück zu laut, in sein Ohr.

Dieser ließ ihren Arm schließlich los, nachdem er sich mit einem letzten kurzen Blick auf das Quidditchfeld davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie nicht gesehen werden konnte und baute ich vor ihr auf.

„Es ist so, Weas- Ginevra," fing er seufzend an, während er sich eine Strähne seines weißblonden Haares aus der Stirn strich und ihren finsteren Blick, als er ihren Vornamen benutzte ignorierte, „Ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Was?!"


	6. Chapter 6

„_Es ist so, Weas- Ginevra," fing er seufzend an, während er sich eine Strähne seines weißblonden Haares aus der Stirn strich und ihren finsteren Blick, als er ihren Vornamen benutzte ignorierte, „Ich muss dich um etwas bitten."_

_Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an._

„_Was?!"_

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, hätte sie ihn ausreden gelassen.

„Hör zu, wir wissen beide, dass ich dich nicht um etwas _bitten_ würde, ließe es sich auch nur irgend möglich vermeiden. Tut es aber nicht, also tu mir den Gefallen und hör mir zu, bevor du anfängst mich anzuschreien."

Nun hatte sie zumindest aufgehört ihn anzuschreien, und schaute ihn nunmehr nur noch mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verachtung an. Wer sagte es denn? Das war doch schon einmal ein Forschritt, wenn auch nur ein kleiner.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie und Draco musste unwillkürlich feststellen, dass sie, wie sie da milchigblass, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und wehendem leuchtend roten Haar vor dem nebelverhangenen Wald stand, irgendwie Fehl am Platz wirkte. Zu leuchtend für diesen regenverhangenen trüben Tag.

Was ihn aus irgendeinem, ihm nicht verständlichen Grund daran störte, war die Tatsache, dass er selbst nur allzu gut in dieses Szenario passte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er sollte in Zukunft wirklich besser mit dem Koffein aufpassen.

„Es ist so," nahm er den Faden schließlich wieder auf „meine Schwester heckt etwas aus. Ich weiß nicht was, aber es ist ziemlich klar, dass es nichts Gutes ist."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick, der beinahe glaubwürdig war. Beinahe.

„Du weißt schon, dass deine Schwester erst elf Jahre alt ist, oder?"

So, sie wollte also spielen, in Ordnung, dass konnte man auch zu zweit.

„Deine Brüder, wie hießen sie noch gleich –Fin und Geoffrey?- wie waren die beiden, als sie 11 waren?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase und zwang sich dazu, nicht zu grinsen. Das gelang ihr soweit auch ganz gut, Draco entging allerdings nicht das Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln.

„Also," fuhr er fort, während er sich von ihrem Anblick losriss „was weißt du?"

Sie seufzte, fing dann aber an zu reden.

„Ich denke du hast recht" begann sie gedehnt, während sie zerknirscht zur Seite blickte. „Sie... benimmt sich _merkwürdig_. Ich kenne das. Es ist.. es war genauso bei Fred und George, wenn sie etwas ausgeheckt haben. Hermine hat gesagt, ich würde mir etwas einbilden. Sie hat Eden unter ihre Fittische genommen. Vermutlich, um sie von _schlechten Einflüssen_ zu schützen." Hierbei grinste sie Draco bedeutungsvoll an und auch dieser musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er daran dachte, wer von jeher der Liebling ihrer Tante Bellatrix gewesen war .

So viel zum Thema _schlechte Einflüsse_.

Ginevra schaute ihn , nun wieder ernst, mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„War das alles?"

Draco schaute sie amüsiert an.

„Erinnerst du dich, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten.

Ich kann nicht aufpassen, was meine Schwester den lieben langen Tag treibt. Du schon, du bist eine Gryffindor. Das ist es, um das ich dich bitten wollte: mir darüber bescheid zu sagen, was Eden treibt."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

Huh, dachte er. Daher wehte also der wind. Draco grinste schief, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Im Gehen warf er noch einen Blick auf das verwirrt blickende Mädchen.

„Denke dir etwas schönes aus."

Immer noch grinsend ließ sich Draco, einen Ausflug in die Küche und ein Fluchkreuzfeuer mit Potter später, in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nieder.

2Und wie kommt es, dass du Weasley über den Weg gelaufen bist?" kam es amüsiert von Blaise, der sich hinter einem Berg von Pergament und Büchern in einem benachbarten Sessel mit seinem Alte Runen Aufsatz abmühte.

Draco schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das Wiesel gesehen hätte? Ich habe bisher nur das Pech gehabt Potters Anwesenheit ertragen zu müssen."

Blaise blickte von seinem Aufsatz auf und schaute ihn ungläubig an, bevor er ihn, noch weitaus erheiterter als zuvor und mit einem sadonischen Grinsen verbesserte.

„Nein, seine Schwester."

Draco zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn scharf an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Blaise legte seufzend seine Feder zur Seite und musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn offensichtlich fragen sollte, wem er eigentlich noch etwas vormachen wollte und fragte in seinem unschuldigsten Ton:

„Sag einmal Draco, sind eigentlich Erstklässler vor Schreck umgefallen? Ich habe gehört Madame Pomfrey müsste sich um welche kümmern, die den Schock nicht verkraften konnten, dich lächelnd durch Hogwarts spazieren zu sehen."


	7. Chapter 7

alle Leser, die mir noch verblieben sind.

Die lange Wartezeit tut mir wirklich leid. Wird wenn möglich nicht wieder vorkommen.

Aber seht's positiv: dafür ist dieses Kapitel 11/2mal so lang wie die bisherigen

Plätzchen verteil und verschwinde

* * *

Draco schlenderte um die Ecke des Korridors. Eins... zwei... drei... vier. Die vierte Tür auf der linken Seite, das musste es sein.

Er schlüpfte durch die Tür –und sah sich einer wütenden Weasley gegenüber, die ihn aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen anstarrte und ihn mit ihrem wallenden roten Haar und ihren vor Zorn sprühenden Augen merkwürdigerweise stark an eine Rachegöttin der griechischen Antike erinnerte.

Er lächelte. Das versprach lustig zu werden.

Ginevra sprang auf und stapfte auf ihn zu.

„Malfoy, wir haben gesagt sieben! Und wie spät ist es?! Halb acht! Ich helfe _dir_! Wenn überhaupt solltest du es sein, der sich hier in der Kälte die Beine in den Bauch steht!"

Sie hielt kurz inne, um zu prüfen, ob ihr Vortrag die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hatte, musste allerdings resigniert feststellen, dass dem nicht so war und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Malfoy, warum tue ich das hier eigentlich?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, während er eine in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagenes Päckchen aus seinem Umhang zog, bevor er diesen auszog und ihr zuwarf.

Ginevra fing ihn leicht verduzt auf und schaute seinen Besitzer als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was bin ich, deine Hauselfe, oder hast du mich mit einem Garderobenständer verwechselt?"

Draco schaute sie amüsiert an, bevor er sich umwandte und den Kamin entzündete.

„Ich dachte, dir wäre kalt?"

Nur seine über Jahre in Slytherin perfektionierte Selbstbeherrschung ermöglichte es ihm bei dem Anblick ihres vollkommen verstörten Gesichtsausdrucks nicht laut loszulachen.

Ja das würde ganz eindeutig noch lustig werden.

* * *

„...also alles in allem nichts verdächtiges." Schloss Ginevra, die mittlerweile gegenüber von ihm im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin, in seinem ihr mehrere Nummern zu großen Umhang saß, ihren Bericht. 

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Das nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert war, hieß noch lange nicht, dass Eden nichts plante. Sie müssten also wohl oder übel _noch_ genauer aufpassen, was sie so trieb.

Ginevra scheuchte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Malfoy, nur so ganz nebenbei," begann sie, während sie sich einen weiteren Keks aus dem mittlerweile geöffneten braunen Päckchen nahm „was sind das für Plätzchen? Die von meiner Ma' sind schon eine Klasse für sich, aber die hier sind..." sie brach mangels passender Worte ab und seufzte grinsend, bevor sie sich den Keks in den Mund schob.

Draco schaute sie betont ernsthaft an, bevor er eine ausladende Geste in Richtung des Päckchens machte und mit feierlicher Miene anhob:

„_Das, _sind Kekse, gebacken nach dem Jahrhunderte lang von Generationen von Blackfrauen weitergegebene, sagenumwobene Gewürztaler-Rezept der Blacks. Meine Mutter ist soweit ich weiß die einzige der es bis zum heutigen Tage bekannt ist." Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Na ja, vermutlich kennt es ihre Schwester Andromeda auch _aber trotzdem._"

Sein Gesicht fand zu seiner feierlichen Miene zurück.

Ginevra lachte leise

„Dann muss ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen, was?" Sie kicherte angesichts seiner noch immer nicht gerührten ernsten Miene weiter.

„Durchaus. Du kannst vermutlich von dir behaupten, die erste Weasley zu sein, der je diese Ehre zu Teil wurde."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und deutete, so gut es ihr im Sitzen möglich war, einen Hofknicks an, bevor sie ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diene Mutter kochen kann."

„Das," setzte Draco spöttisch an „nennt man ein Vorurteil. Das sind die Dinge, die ihr uns unterstellt, wenn wir einmal eine... sagen wir einmal kreativ mit Details ausgeschmückte Version der Dinge von uns geben, die allerdings im Grunde durchaus auf mit Fakten belegten Tatsachenberichten beruhen."

Nun schaute Ginevra ihn ihrerseits spöttisch an, bevor sie sich erhob und Krümel von ihrer Bluse strich.

„Also wirklich, wie konnte ich dir nur Unrecht tun, Malfoy?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber Ginevra, du hättest dich vermutlich gut in Slytherin gemacht. Sarkasmus steht dir."

Sie schnaubte.

„Ein Lob vom großen Meister, ich fühle mich geehrt."

Schnell schnappte sie sich noch einen Keks, bevor sie auf die Tür zuschlenderte. Kurz davor hielt sie noch einmal inne.

„Der sprechende Hut wollte mich übrigens ernsthaft nach Slytherin stecken."

Sie grinste.

„Gute Nacht Dra- Malfoy."

Und damit eilte sie durch die Tür und steuerte grinsend auf den Gryffindorturm zu.

Zurück blieb ein wie versteinert wirkender Draco, der ganz bestimmt _nicht_ gerade darüber nachdachte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken gegangen war, als sie fast seinen Vornamen gesagt hatte.

Nein, das tat er ganz bestimmt nicht.

...Und zwar genauso wenig, wie er darüber sinnierte, dass sich seine Nackenhaare bei eben gleichem aufgestellt hatten.

_Nein_, das tat er nicht. Seine Beziehung mit seine Beziehung mit Weasley war rein platonisch, wenn überhaupt vorhanden, egal, was Blaise auch nicht müde wurde anzudeuten.

...Mist, sie hatte seinen Umhang mitgenommen.

Als Draco Malfoy am nächsten Morgen trotz zwei Kaffe immer noch verschlafen über seinen Tagespropheten hinweg zum Gryffindortisch sah, wurde er zu seinem größten Interesse zeuge, wie das Wiesel mit hochrotem Kopf auf seine Schwester einschrie, die scheinbar nicht weniger energisch zurückschrie.

Zu schade, dass man hier nichts verstehen konnte.

-Und zu gut, dass man neben jemanden saß, der immer bestens über den Tratsch und Klatsch von ganz Hogwarts informiert war.

„Sag einmal Blaise, hast du eine Ahnung, warum Weasley auf seine Schwester einschreit?"

Blaise schaute ihn kurz an, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren.

„Und das fällt dir _erst jetzt_ auf?! Ich weiß ja, nachdem wir uns nunmehr sieben Jahre einen Schlafsaal geteilt haben, dass du morgens noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe bist, aber ich hätte doch gedacht, dass du mitgekriegt hättest, dass sich die beiden schon eine geschlagenen Viertelstunde anschreien. Und... Schau, jetzt stürmt sie aus der Großen Halle."

Er deutete auf die Tür, durch die soeben eine vor Zorn rot angelaufene Rothaarige stürmte.

„Aber sorge dich nicht. Ich haben eines der Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal schon darüber befragt, als du noch halbtot Kaffee getrunken hast."

Er warf einem blonden Mädchen am Gryffindortisch eine Blick zu, worauf dieses prompt errötete.

„Es scheint, als ob unser heißgeliebtes, Cholerisches Wiesel Wind davon bekommen hat, dass Go... Ge... Wie heißt sie noch gleich?"

Er warf Draco einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

„Ginevra" murmelte Draco und nutze die Gelegenheit Blaise mitsamt seiner unschuldigen Miene einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dieser grinste jedoch nur und fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ach ja, _Ginevra_. Nun ja, sie ist gestern Abend auf jedenfall mit einem Slytherinumhang zurückgekommen. Der Größe nach von einem Jungen."

Er warf Draco einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

„Wer vermisst den wohl?"

In diesem Moment dankte Draco Merlin, dass seine Mutter darauf bestanden hatte, ihm eine zusätzliche Garnitur Umhänge zu kaufen. Er sollte ihr bei Gelegenheit einmal einen dankenden Brief schreiben.

Gedankenverloren beobachtete Draco die Eulen, die die letzten Briefe überbrachten.

-Und stutzte, als vier extrem mitgenommene Eulen einen knallorangefarbenen, riesigen Karton vor seiner Schwester auf den Tisch fallen ließen, die wiederum nicht im Geringsten überrascht schien.

_Ganz ruhig Draco, es könnte auch von jemanden anderes sein... jemandem, der einen so treffsicher schrecklichen Geschmack hat und riesige Pakete verschickt..._

_Na gut, die Chancen standen schlecht, aber da war immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass..._

Eden drehte den Karton und ermöglichte Draco somit einen einwantfreien Blick auf ein großes, magentafarbenes W, das Firmenzeichen von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Drachenmist.

Er war geliefert...

Wo waren die ganzen Lehrer eigentlich, wenn man sie einmal brauchte? Lieferungen von Weasleys' waren technisch gesehen verboten!

Blaise stieß ihm in die Rippen.

„Draco, du hast einen Brief."

Wie zum Beweis wedelte er mit einem gefalteten Stück Pergament vor seiner Nase herum.

Huh, er war wohl wirklich in Gedanken gewesen, da die Eule die ihn gebracht hatte den Federn in seinem Kaffee nach zu schließen eine Bruchlandung direkt auf seinem Frühstück gemacht hatte.

Der schöne Kaffee...

Seufzend nahm er Blaise den Brief aus der Hand. Oben in der rechten Ecke standen in einer säuberlichen Handschrift sein Name, sowie sein Aufenthaltsort geschrieben.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Slytherintisch,_

_Große Halle,_

_Hogwarts,_

_Schotland_

Mit dem festen Vorsatz Blaise keine Möglichkeit zu lassen, den Brief zu lesen, wandte Draco ihm den Rücken zu und entfaltete das Pergament.

_Draco,_

_das mit deinem Umhang tut mir wirklich Leid. _

_Wer hätte aber auch wissen können, dass Shanon gleich zu R. rennt und es ihm brühwarm erzählt?_

_Es gibt aber auch eine gute Nachricht: Ich habe deinen Umhang unter Aufopferung meines Lebens aus seinen Klauen befreit und kann ihn dir nun wiedergeben._

_H. will mit mir nach dem Frühstück ein Gespräch „von Frau zu Frau" über Slytherins führen. _

_Das kann ja noch heiter werden..._

_G._

_P.S.: Ich bin dir für die Sache mit dem Umhang wirklich dankbar. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen..._

„Und geht es deinem Umhang gut?" fragte Blaise von der Seite, während er sich ein weiteres Brot belegte.

Draco fuhr herum.

„Schon einmal etwas von Briefgeheimnis gehört?" stieß Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Blaise verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, da war doch was... hm, nein, fällt mir spontan nicht wieder ein."

Er genehmigte sich einen Bissen von seinem Brot.

„Aber ef wa'..." Er schluckte kurz. „'Tschuldigung. Es war aber auch so offensichtlich."

Er grinste.

„Nur gut, dass du dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an deinem Hemd festgemacht hast und nicht an deinem Umhang. Anderenfalls wäre es selbst für das Wiesel kein Problem gewesen sich auszurechnen, wessen Umhang das war, und er wäre mitsamt Verstärkung hier angetanzt, um die Unschuld seiner Schwester zu verteidigen."

Ein versonnenes Lächeln schlich sich auf Blaises Lippen.

Draco schnaubte und schon sein Kaffeetasse mitsamt Federn von sich weg.

„Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Hunger mehr."

Als er schon auf halben Weg vom Slytherintisch weg war rief Blaise ihm noch etwas nach.

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass sie deinen Vornamen benutzt hat?"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen.

Das war es allerdings.

Draco seufzte schwer. Irgendjemand da oben hasste ihn, anders war das Ganze einfach nicht zu erklären.

* * *

Er spähte über Ginevras Kopf neben dem Baum her, den sie als Versteck benutzten. 

„Wo sind sie?" fragte er sie so leise, wie möglich.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sie sind bei der alten Eibe dort drüben am See. Ich denke wir können unbemerkt bis zu dem Gebüsch da drüben kommen und dann müssten wir eigentlich in Hörweite sein" antwortete sie ebenso leise und ihr warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr. Er erschauderte und nickte nur, bevor er hinter ihr her zu dem Gebüsch sprintete. Er und Weasley in ein und dem selben Gebüsch, zusammen!

Es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Und das alles nur, um Eden und Kumpane auszuspionieren. Er schlug sich geduckt noch etwas durch das Gebüsch, nur um gerade noch zu erkennen, wie sich Eden zu ihren Komplizen wandte und zum Sprechen ansetzte.

* * *

P.S.: 

Gebt zu, ihr hättet nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Plätzchen in dem Päckchen wären.

Ihr dachtet wahrscheinlich eher an ein gefährliches Buch/ Gift/ anderweitig schwarzmagisches Artefakt.


	8. Chapter 8

·

Kapitel 8

_Er schlug sich geduckt noch etwas durch das Gebüsch, nur um gerade noch zu erkennen, wie sich Eden zu ihren Komplizen wandte und zum Sprechen ansetzte._

+

„Wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit, um alles auf die Beine zu stellen. Wir hinken unserem Zeitplan schon ziemlich hinterher."  
Sie verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und schaute ihre beiden Freunde an, als würde sie von ihnen Beiden nichts weniger, als eine perfekte Lösung des Problems erwarten.  
Während das blonde Mädchen beschämt in eine andere Richtung schaute seufzte der Junge genervt.  
„Eden, wir können auch nichts dafür, dass nicht alles so gelaufen ist, wie geplant."  
Er stockte kurz, als er ihren wütenden Blick bemerkte und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Außerdem," fuhr er in einem, wie er wohl hoffte beruhigenden Tonfall fort „haben wir ja schon einmal die Lieferung mit dem Material."  
Eden seufzte.  
„Ja, ihr habt ja Recht. Tut mir Leid Nathaniel."  
Sie wandte sich zu dem Mädchen und lächelte.  
„Bei dir auch Meredith."  
Die abgesprochene lief bis über beide Ohren an und spielte nun sehr interessiert mit einer Haarsträne.  
„K-kein Problem, Eden."  
Draco blinzelte kurz, bevor er wieder ungläubig nach vorne schaute.  
War das wirklich _seine_ Schwester?  
Nach der Entschuldigung war er sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher...  
Der Junge, Nathanael, wie sich Draco mit einem Zähneknirschen erinnerte, wandte sich wieder an Eden.  
„Wir machen es also nach wie vor am vereinbarten Termin?"  
Eden machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen, als sie sich ,während sie antwortete, einen Knoten aus dem Haar zog.  
„Ja, es ist abgesehen von dem Bankett am Ende des Schuljahres die einzige Möglichkeit, an der wir so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen können, und so lange wollen wir ja nicht wirklich warten."  
Sie drehte die betroffene Strähne noch einmal aufmerksam in der Hand und schaute dann breit lächelnd auf.  
„Wir werden in die Schulgeschichte eingehen!"  
Sie schaute noch einmal in den Himmel, der sich immer dunkler anlaufend über den See spannte und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich glaube wir sind schon ein wenig über der Ausgangssperre. Lasst uns lieber reingehen, bevor das Tor geschlossen wird."  
Immer noch zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, hackte Eden sich bei ihren beiden Komplizen unter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.  
Zurück blieben zwei Personen, die noch immer totenstill im Gebüsch hockten und sich im Dämmerlicht anstarrten.  
Schließlich brach Ginevra die Stille.  
„Und, was denkst du?"  
Draco verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich denke, dass dieser Kerl, sollte er es _noch einmal_ wagen _meine kleine_ Schwester _so_ anzusehen, einen gratis Platz im Mungos sicher hat."  
Sehr zu seinem Verdruss nahm sie sein düsteres vor sich hin starren zum Anlass laut loszulachen.  
„Du hörst dich ja schon an, wie Ron!"  
Draco verzog den Mund.  
„Du weißt, wie man jemanden aufmuntern kann, nicht wahr?"  
Er schaute sie mit spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
-und wunderte sich, dass ihm vorher noch nie ihre Augen aufgefallen waren.  
Braun, mit goldenen Sprenkeln in der oberen Ecke...  
Sie errötete unter seinem Blick, beugte sich allerdings vor, als er ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam-  
„Ist da wer?"  
Sie stoben auseinander, als jemand ganz in der Nähe ihres Versteckes zu rufen begann.  
„Ich habe euch ganz genau reden gehört! Kommt raus, es hat keinen Zweck!"  
Was als nächstes geschah machte Draco klar, dass ihn, wie schon früher am Tag festgestellt, irgendwer da oben hassen musste, denn Ginevra suchte sich gerade diesen Moment aus, das Gleichgewicht in ihrer hockenden Position zu verlieren und mit einem lauten Plumpsen hintenüber zu fallen.  
Mitten auf ihr drauf.  
Und ihn mit umzureißen.  
Schritte näherten sich und wenige Sekunden später tauchte das breitgrinsende Gesicht von Professor Slughorn über ihnen auf.  
„Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, von _ihnen beiden_ hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet! Lassen sie sich nur besser nicht von Mr. Weasley erwischen."  
Ginevra rappelte sich auf, während sie bis über beide Ohren rot anlief.  
„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, Sir!"  
Slughorn zwinkerte den Beiden verschwörerisch zu.  
„Keine Sorge, ich war auch einmal jung.  
Und deshalb werden sie beide auch nur wegen der Ausgangssperre kriegen."  
Er lachte noch einmal auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn Draco nur noch unsympathischer machte.  
„Das nächste mal sollten sie sich allerdings ein besseres Versteck suchen!"  
Oh, wie er ihn haßte!


	9. Chapter 9

WICHTIG

Also, vorneweg erst einmal etwas für alle:

1.Da viele meiner heißgeliebten Lesern nicht so hinter Ginny Draco stehen zu scheinen habe ich mir überlegt, ob ich nach dieser FF (nach dem folgenden Kapitel noch ein letztes Kapitel und ein Epilog) eine FF mit Draco Astoria (Das ist die kleine Schwester von Daphne Greengrass und J.K.s Aufzeichnungen nach die mutter von Scorpius, die im Epilog vom siebten Band vorkommt) schreiben soll.Bestände da interesse?

2.Würde sich irgendjemand bereiterklären für meine nächste FF Beta zu spielen liebguck ?

* * *

Kapitel 9

Draco nickte ihr noch einmal niedergeschlagen zu, bevor er ihr die Tür zu Slughorns Klassenzimmer öffnete und ihr hinein folgte.  
Er hatte sein Glück schon nicht glauben können, als kein Bericht seitens Slughorns in Bezug auf seine angeblichen Eskapaden seinen Vater erreicht hatte. (Da konnte er sich ziemlich sicher sein, da weder ein Heuler seines Vaters, der ihm sämtliche schwarzen Flüche seines, in dieser Hinsicht ausgesprochen ausgeprägten, Wissensschatzes androhte, noch ein Brief seiner Mutter ihn erreicht hatte, der ihm in von Tränen verschmierter Tinte mitteilte, dass sie sich nicht verzeihen konnte nicht mehr für ihn da gewesen zu sein und so dieses Desaster abgewandt zu haben.)  
Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er nicht wenigstens die Variante mit seiner Mutter dieser Situation vorgezogen hätte.  
Auf dem Schreibtisch saß, einen Arm um Daphne Greengrass, Dracos mit Vertrauensschülerin, gelegt, Blaise Zabini.  
Was es auch nicht gerade besser machte war, dass er sich über dem Bogen Pergament, den er gerade durchlas scheinbar vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Slughorns ausladende Handschrift bestätigte sich Dracos Verdacht, dass es sich dabei um den von Slughorn persönlich verfassten Bericht ihres Vergehens handelte.  
Na toll, da würden noch Generationen von Schülern, die beim Nachsitzen Filchs Unterlagensammlung früherer Vergehen sortieren mussten ihren Spaß haben.  
Auch Ginevra schien eins und eins zusammengezählt zu haben, da sie bis über beide Ohren in einem Weasley-typischen dunkel rot anlief und sich in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenzimmers, möglichst weit weg von sämtlichen Slytherins hinsetzte.  
Draco schaute sie kurz an, entschied dann allerdings, dass er wohl im Moment erheblich besser wäre ein ernstes Wort mit seinen „Freunden" zu wechseln, also setzte er sich an einen Tisch ganz vorne am Tisch.  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Nur aus Neugierde, was hast _du_ denn hier verloren, Zabini?"  
Dieser grinste allerdings immer noch fröhlich, wie eh und je weiter und spielte versonnen mit einer blonden Strähne Daphnes.  
„Was soll ich sagen? Als ich gehört habe, dass dieses liebreizende Wesen hier wegen euch einen ganzen Abend nur mit euch und Granger verbringen muss, habe ich mich selbstlos bereiterklärt ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
Daphne schaute ihn ironisch lächelnd an.  
„Selbstlos? Natürlich..."  
Sie wandte sich an Draco.  
Weißt du zufälligerweise was ich gerade gelesen habe? Eine _wirklich interessante_ Geschichte, in der es darum geht, dass du eine Schwäche für rothaarige hast."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein engelsgleiches Lächeln.  
„Eigentlich zu Schade. Wusstest du, dass meine Schwester ihrerseits eine Schwäche für dich hat? Da wird jetzt ja scheinbar nichts mehr raus"  
Wie zufällig schaute sie in die Ecke des Klassenraums, in der Ginevra Slughorns an der Tafel zurückgelassene Anweisungen (Sortiert die Zaubertrankzutaten und schrubbt die Kessel!) schon nachkam, augenscheinlich sehr bemüht möglichst wenig von der Unterhaltung der Slytherins mitzubekommen.  
Draco verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ach wirklich, wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt? Außerdem hat er das absolut falsch verstanden."  
Er stoppte kurz, als ihm etwas wieder einfiel .  
„Was war das gerade mit Granger?"  
Daphne lächelte und lehnte sich genüsslich sein Unbehagen auskostend wieder an Blaise.  
„Als ob es _da_ groß Platz für Missverständnisse gegeben hätte."  
Sie zeichnete gedankenverloren mit den Findern ein Muster von Blaises Schläfe hinunter bis zu seiner Wange.  
Draco schnaubte und konnte sich die frage, ob sie sich nicht lieber ein Zimmer nehmen wollten, nur gerade noch so verkneifen, indem sie sich daran erinnerte, dass es vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen wäre sie zu verärgern, bevor sie den Bericht zum Nachsitzen bei Slughorn abgegeben hatte.  
„Wie auch immer," fuhr sie fort „du hast richtig gehört, Granger ist der Gryffindorvertrauensschüler, der hier in näherer Zukunft noch als Aufsicht auftauchen sollte."  
Sie grinste und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ansetzte weiterzusprechen.  
„Es wäre ja auch zu gut gewesen hätte das Wiesel an ihrer Stelle Dienst gehabt und somit die Gelegenheit _das da_," sie wedelte mit dem Bericht vor seiner Nase herum „zu lesen."  
Sie brach in Gelächter aus und Blaise fuhr großherzig, wie er war, an ihrer statt mit dem Gespräch fort.  
„Vor allem, da er sich schon so über den Umhang aufgeregt hat. Wer der nur gehört haben mag?"  
Er schaute gespielt nachdenklich zu Daphne, die vor Lachen fast keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Ginevra hatte über Daphnes Lachanfall scheinbar ihren guten Vorsatz die Drei zu ignorieren über den Haufen geworfen und schaute verwundert in ihre Richtung, während sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Zutatengläser von Spinnenweben befreite.  
Draco war kurz davor entweder seinen besten Freund oder dessen derzeitige Freundin, Mädchen hin oder her, nach Strich und Faden zu verfluchen, als Granger hereinkam und ihn daran hinderte.  
Spielverderberin.  
„Accio Zauberstab!"  
Sie drehte sich mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen zu Daphne, während sie ganz wie nebenbei Dracos Zauberstab auffing.  
„Du bist eigentlich hier, um die Nachsitzenden an so etwas zu hindern Greengrass! Was denkst du was du hier tust?!  
Und was macht _er_," sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung Blaise, der sich möglichst unauffällig aus der Schusslinie brachte „ hier?"  
Daphne wollte gerade zu etwas vermutlich weniger freundlichem, das sich ziemlich wahrscheinlich um ein gewisses „S"-Wort drehte, ansetzten, als Blaise es des lieben Friedens willens doch besser fand sich so langsam einzumischen.  
„Hey, beruhigt euch erst einmal. Und Granger? Tu uns bitte einen Gefallen und lege deinen Zauberstab außer Griffweite, bevor du den bericht liest."  
Er lächelte der ziemlich verdutzt wirkenden Granger und Daphne, die mittlerweile wieder schadenfroh grinste zu und zog Draco hinter sich her zu Ginevra in die letzt Reihe, wo diese die Beiden fragend ansah.  
„Gibt es eine bestimmten grund, warum Hermine eben so aussah, als ob sie am liebsten Slytherin von drei seiner Schüler befreit hätte?"  
Blaise kicherte und setzte sich unbefangener, als es die Situation Dracos Meinung nach verlangt hätte auf einen Tisch vor dem Regal, mit dem sie such gerade beschäftigte.  
Allerdings: Daphne."  
Er grinste noch breiter.  
„Nachdem die Beiden sich bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Rundgang dermaßen verflucht haben, dass sie in der Krankenstation gelandet sind, habe ich es für das Beste gehalten mitzukommen."  
Draco schnaubte, während er angewidert einen Kessel betrachtete, der vermutlich die letzten zwanzig Jahre keine Seife mehr gesehen hatte.  
„Natürlich. Das und wegen der unvergleichlichen Show."  
Er wollte noch fortfahren, wurde allerdings von einer breit grinsenden Ginevra unterbrochen.  
„Ernsthaft? Daher hatte sie also die ganzen blauen Flecken. Und uns wollte sie erzählen, dass sie die Treppe vom Astronomieturm runtergefallen ist, weil sie so vertieft in ihr Buch war. Dabei führt sie nur einen Privatkrieg mit Greengrass!"  
Draco schaute misstrauisch von ihr zu Blaise.  
Die Beiden verstanden sich offensichtlich viel zu gut. Blaise hatte zwar augenscheinlich momentan Greengrass, aber so wie er ihn kannte konnte sich das bei ihm ganz schnell ändern...  
Blaise riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich würde an eurer stelle ja so langsam in Deckung gehen. Granger hat gerade angefangen den Bericht zu lesen."  
Draco und Ginevra wechselten einen entsetzten Blick, als Hermine immer blasser und Daphnes Grinsen immer breiter wurde je weiter sie lass.  
Wortlos reichte sie Daphne das Pergament und ging auf die beiden Missetäter zu, die scheinbar bemüht waren möglichst unauffällig zu verschwinden.  
Ja, Granger war zwar ein Schlammbl- eine Muggelgeborene, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang war und vermutlich auch dementsprechend verfluchen konnte.  
„Ginevra Molly Weasley, was hast du dazu zu sagen?" fragte sie mit dünner Stimme.  
Angesichts Grangers Gesichtsausdrucks –und ihres krampfhaft umklammerten Zauberstabes- wurde Ginevra scheinbar doch so langsam nervös.  
„Nenn mich nicht so. Und Slughorn hat das wirklich alles nur falsch verstanden. Ich bin umgefallen und da war Dra- ähm, Malfoy und-"  
Granger schüttelte schwach den Kopf.  
„Ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen. Ich verstehe ja, dass du Ron nichts gesagt hast, aber mir?"  
Draco schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Was für eine Dramaqueen.  
Er hätte sogar schwören können Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzern zu sehen, bevor er sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Klassenraum stürmte.  
Dass sie die Tür nicht hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte war aber auch alles.  
Die eintretende Stille wurde erst von Ginevra gebrochen, sie gefrusstet gegen einen Kessel trat.  
„Verdammter Drachenmist!"

* * *

Eine Woche später trafen sich die Beiden auf den Astronomieturm.  
Das einzig Gute an der Woche war gewesen, dass sich Slughorn, sowie Blaise und Daphne auch weiterhin darauf beschränkt hatten vollkommen unangebrachte Anspielungen vom Stapel zu lassen und auch Granger noch zu sehr in Selbstmitleid schwelgte, um dem bezüglich den Mund aufzumachen.  
Wenn nur das Wörtchen ‚wenn' nicht wäre, das einen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holte.  
Es wäre soweit nämlich alles gut, wenn es nicht schon der Vormittag von Halloween wäre, dem tag des Coupes und sie immer noch keine Ahnung hätten, was Eden und Konsorten geplant hatten.  
Ginevra seufzte.  
„O.K., und bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, wir müssen in den Turm."  
Draco schaute sie verständnislos an.  
„In welchem Turm? Obwohl ich es so ganz nebenbei sowieso strategisch ungünstig fand uns hier zu treffen. Na gut, es ist Sonntag morgens, also wird hier nicht so viel Betrieb sein, aber mit etwas Pech läuft doch noch ein knutschendes Pärchen in uns rein und dann kann ich mich vermutlich darauf einstellen von einem deiner zehn-„  
„Fünf."  
„O.K., _fünf_ Brüder auseinandergenommen zu werden."  
Ginny schaute ihn umbarmherzig an.  
„Das wirst du für meine Hilfe wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Percy sich die mühe machen würde, also wären es nur noch vier."  
Draco verzog das Gesicht,. Nur noch vier fuchsteufelswilde Brüder, die es als ihre Pflicht sahen die Unschuld ihrer Schwester zu verteidigen und ihn in diesem Prozess zusammenzuschlagen.  
Welche Erleichterung...  
Sie fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
„Um auf deine erste Frage zurückzukommen, in den Gryffindorturm. Genau genommen in ihren Schlaffsaal. Ich wäre ja alleine gegangen, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was ihre Sachen sind. Sie wird ha wohl kaum ihren Namen dick und breit auf ihren Koffer geschrieben haben."  
Das hatte sie allerdings schon, was Draco angesichts der Chance den Gryffindorturm zusehen allerdings einfach unter Tisch fallen ließ.  
Da war allerdings noch ein kleines Problem...  
„Wie zum Teufel willst du mit _mir_ da rein kommen?"  
Auf diese Frage hatte sie scheinbar gewartet, den sie zog breitgrinsend einen silbrig-glänzenden Umhang aus ihrer abgewetzten Umhängetasche, die vor vermutlich schon einer ganzen Reihe ihrer Brüder gehört hatte, die nicht sonderlich zierlich damit umgegangen waren.  
„_Einen Tarnumhang_?! Wo bei Merlins verdammten rosa Plüsch-Pantoffeln hast du den denn her?!"  
Ginevra kicherte.  
„Rosa Plüsch-Pantoffeln...? Ehem, Geht schon wieder. Das ist Harrys, den habe ich mir... geborgt."  
Draco schaute sie mit offenem Mund an.  
„_Potter_ hat einen Tarnumhang?"  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Das erklärt so einiges..."  
Sie lächelte und murmelte so leise, dass er es fast nicht gehört hätte:  
„Und dabei ahnst du nicht einmal die Hälfte..."  
Bevor er noch genauer auf ihre letzte Aussage eingehen konnte fasste sie sein Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
„Komm, wir müssen fertig sein, bevor sie vom Frühstück wiederkommen!"  
Dort wo ihre Hand seine Haut berührte brannte es.  
Apropos, da viel ihm gerade wieder etwas ein...  
„Sag einmal, du hast Granger gesagt, sie soll dich nicht ‚Ginevra' nennen... was ist dann mit mir?"  
Sie drehte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm um, sah ihn allerdings nicht an, als sie ein helles rosé annahm.  
„Ich mag, wie du meinen Namen sagst."  
Während der ganzen zeit hatte sie ihn nicht los gelassen.

* * *

A.d.A.: Ich weiß, dass ist eigentlich „expeliarmus", aber sie will ja schließlich nur Dracos Zauberstab und nicht alle.


	10. Chapter 10

Für meine wunderbare Betaleserin Elurya, die sich das hier freiwillig angetan hat.

Ich fühle mit dir -

* * *

Kapitel 10

Ginevra spähte noch einmal um die Ecke des Korridors und warf Draco den Umhang zu. „Die Luft ist rein. Zieh ihn schnell über, dann können wir."

Einen Umhang, den Potter, und vermutlich Generationen vor ihm durch staubige Geheimgänge kriechend getragen hatten.

Ewh.

Aber was tat man nicht alles, um den Gryffindorturm von innen zu sehen?

Immer noch leicht angewidert nahm Draco ihr den silbrig glänzenden Umhang ab und warf ihn über, möglichst darauf bedacht _nicht _darüber nachzudenken, woher die Flecken kamen, die sich dunkel auf dem silbernen Material abhoben.

So ganz nebenbei, war das da Blu...?

Nein, _nicht_ darüber nachdenken!

Er hätte allerdings lügen müssen, hätte er behauptet, er wäre nicht erleichtert gewesen, als seine ganze beeindruckende Person inklusive der verdächtigen Flecken beim anziehen des Umhanges unsichtbar geworden waren.

Ginevra schaute zufrieden in seine Richtung

„Gut dann mal los. Nur ein Glück, dass du nicht so groß bist, wie Ron, dann hättest du die ganze Zeit aufpassen müssen, dass du dicht bückst und deine Füße nicht doch noch plötzlich auftauchen.

Er schaute sie mit ärgerlich gerunzelter Stirn an, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass das angesichts seiner derzeitigen Unsichtbarkeit vergebene Liebesmühe war und legte dafür umso mehr Verärgerung in seine Stimme, auch, wenn es ihr, wie sie grinste wahrscheinlich eher, wie gekränkter Stolz vorkam.

„Ich bin _nicht_ klein. Und wenn wir das Thema meiner, ganz nebenbei _erheblichen_ Körpergröße geklärt hätten, sollten wir dann nicht lieber endlich los? Ich dachte wir müssten uns beeilen" erwiderte er bissig.

„Ja, sei leise und komm mit!" Sie grinste in die Richtung in der sie ihn offensichtlich vermutete und schlenderte um die Ecke.

Ja, sie glaubte ganz eindeutig an die Variante mit dem gekränkten Stolz...

Ginevra ging mit wehendem Haar den Korridor entlang und blieb vor einem Portrait mit einer ausgesprochen fe- _beleibten _Frau in einem ausgesprochen grässlichen Kleid stehen.

So weit, so gut, etwas anderes hätte er von Gryffindor auch nicht erwartet.

Ginevra beugte sich etwas vor und murmelte dem Portrait das Passwort zu – ohne Zweifel in der Absicht, dass er es nicht mitkriegte. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und entblößte einen Durchgang.

Ginevra nickte hektisch ihm zu und bedeutete im doch in Merlins Namen endlich reinzugehen.

Er grinste.

Wie der Dame genehmte, ihm sollte es recht sein und schwang sich durch das Portraitloch in den Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum der – Merlin sei's gedankt- leer dalag, und schaute sich interessiert in dem muffigen mit rotgoldenen Sesseln und abgenutzten Tischen vollgestopften Raum um.

Er drehte sich herum als Ginevra sich ihrerseits durch das Portraitloch schwang und den Raum nach Zeichen seiner Anwesenheit absucht.

„Und was hältst du von unserem bescheidenen Domizil?", fragte sie an eine Stelle gerichtet, die ein ganzes Stück zu weit rechts lag.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen und räusperte sich, damit sie wenigstens ungefähr wusste wo er war, bevor er für sie leider nicht zu sehen, grinste, und seine Einschätzung zum Besten gab.

„Also, lass es mich so ausdrücken, es drängt sich die Erinnerung daran auf, als unser Anwesenrenoviert wurde und meine Eltern den Fehler gemacht haben, Eden mit der Wandfarbe alleine zu lassen. Danach sah unser ehemals weißer Westflügel ziemlich ähnlich aus. Alles pink und gelb, weißt du?"

Er musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie in seine Richtung schlug. Sie hatte seine Position zwar erstaunlich gut abgeschätzt – und mit ziemlicher Wucht im Schlag anvisiert – aber die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, machte es ihm trotzdem ziemlich leicht ihrem Schlag auszuweichen.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schaute sie, scheinbar auf der Suche nach Indizien seiner Anwesenheit durch das Zimmer.

„Malfoy, wo bist du hin?"

Ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, wenn sie wütend wurde. Komisch, dass ihm das noch nicht aufgefallen war...

Er lacht leise in sich hinein, als er sich zu ihr herunterlehnte, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir wären so langsam nun wirklich bei den Vornamen angekommen..."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz erschrocken und sie fuhr zusammen, doch statt noch einmal mit den Drohungen anzusetzen, schüttelte sie nur resigniert den Kopf.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich mir wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, zu einem Kopfheiler zu gehen. Auf die Dauer halte ich das nicht aus..."

Sie seufzte.

„Wie auch immer, wenn du mir keinen guten empfehlen kannst – und ich wäre ehrlich gesagt, nicht sonderlich überrascht, könntest du das aus persönlicher Erfahrung.

Wie wär's damit, wenn wir wieder dazu zurückkommen, weshalb wir gekommen sind?"

„In Ordnung.", erwiderte er und drehte sich zu den Treppenaufgängen am einen Ende des Raumes, ihren letzten Kommentar wohlweißlich überhörend.

„Also," begann sie während sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Da gibt es nur noch ein kleines Problem."

Er musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Und zwar?"

„Auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen liegt ein Fluch, damit keine Jungen hochkommen – oder habt ihr das etwa nicht?"

Sie schaute ihn kurz fragend an, fuhr dann allerdings mit einem spöttischen Lächeln fort.

„Aber verzagt nicht, mein treuer Gehilfe, ich habe an alles gedacht. Fang!"

Sie zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung einen Besen aus ihrer – offensichtlich magisch _stark_ vergrößerten – Tasche, der offensichtlich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und warf ihn ihm zu.

Draco warf einen Blick auf den eingravierten Seriennamen und –

- _ein Sternenschweif 38?!_

Der war vermutlich schon veraltet gewesen, als sein Großvater zur Schule gegangen war...

„Und du bist dir _wirklich_ sicher, dass der Flugzauber noch etwas taugt?", fragte zweifelnd.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

Er grinste.

An ihr war wirklich eine Slytherin verloren gegangen.

„Ja, da bin ich mir verdammt sicher! Also mach mal hinne. Die Tür im zweiten Stock."

Er schwang sich immer noch grinsend auf den Besen, wobei er höllisch aufpassen musste, dass der Umhang nicht verrutschte – man wusste ja nie – und schaffte es, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, nicht nur ohne ein Versagen des Besens, sondern auch ohne eine Kollision mit den viel zu nahe stehenden Wänden nach oben.

Ginevra hechtete hinter ihm die Treppe hoch.

„Malfoy, bist du da?"

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht in der Lage, bis zwei zu zählen und deshalb zwei Stockwerke weiter oben gelandet."

Sie seufzte.

„Kein Grund für Sarkasmus. Ich schaue einmal, ob die Luft rein ist."

Mit einem Blick die Treppe hoch – sehr früh, wie Draco bei sich bemerkte – ging Ginerva auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie, schaute hinein – und drehte sich erleichtert dreinschauend zu ihm um.

„Komm rein. Du bist wahrscheinlich der erste Slytherin, der einen der Gryffindorschlafsäale von innen sieht."

Das bezweifelte Draco in ehrfurchtsvoller Andacht von ein paar Geschichten, die er gehört hatte zwar stark, entschied sich allerdings, es lieber für sich zu behalten.

Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schaute sich in dem Raum um, in dem vier Himmelbetten standen, die mit einer geschmackvolleren Farbkombination vermutlich recht hochherrschaftlich gewirkt hätten, um.

„Das da," er deutete auf eines der Betten, dass vor Pergamentfetzen, leeren Schokofroschschachteln und augenscheinlich drittklassigen Liebesromanen – seit wann las sie so etwas? Er müsste da wohl besser einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seiner Mutter darüber wechseln – überquoll „ist es."

Sie nickte andächtig bei dem Anblick dieser Müllhalde, die, mit eher kläglichem Erfolg, wohl als Bett durchgehen wollte.

„Und ich dachte, Rons Zimmer sähe schlimmer aus..."

Er lachte, während er einen der Kartons auf Edens Bett nach potenziellen Hinweisen, oder auch eventuell übrig gebliebenen Schokofröschen durchsuchte. „Ich sehe es so, diese Art von Ordnung," er deutete zum Bett, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, schlicht ignorierend „lässt mein Zimmer immer wieder in einem deutlich besseren Licht erscheinen."

Sie kicherte, hielt dann allerdings schreckensbleich inne, als jemand die Treppe hochpolterte.

_Bum, bum, bum._

Ginevra schaute sich panisch nach ihm um.

_Bum, bum, bum._

Sie schlüpfte mit unter den dargebotenen Tarnumhang und zog ihn mit in den nächstbesten Wandschrank.

_Krawum._

Die Tür flog auf und Draco konnte hören, wie sie den Atem anhielt, als jemand in das Zimmer trat und gedämpfte Stimmen durch die Schranktür zu hören waren.

„Huch, ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört. Meredith und Eden sind schließlich schon den ganzen Morgen verschwunden."

Eine zweite Stimme.

„Keine Sorge Ann, die werden schon wieder auftauchen."

Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und Schritte entfernten sich.

Draco fand als Erstes seine Stimme wieder.

„Also wirklich, Ginevra! Ein Wandschrank ist fast so cliché, wie ein Besenschrank. Und du brauchst in Zukunft auch keine Vorwände. _Frag_ einfach."

Der Stoß, dem sie ihm mit den Ellenbogen versetzte, ließ sich für Dracos Geschmack nur allzu deutlich anmerken, dass sie Qudditch spielte.

"_Autsch_! Das waren meine Rippen!"

Ginevra öffnete ungerührt die Schranktür und legte sich den Umhang über den Arm.

„Fang nicht an zu weinen. Bist du ein Mann oder eine Memme?"

Er kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Schrank und seufzte schicksalsergeben.

Ginevra schaute ihn plötzlich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Du hast da was."

Sie zog zwei ziemlich mitgenommenen wirkende halbzerknüllte Blätter hervor, die sich scheinbar halb in seine Umhangtasche geschoben hatten.

Draco warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick über die Schulter zu, als sie die beiden entfaltete.

Der eine Bogen war mit einer ziemlich spärlichen ausfallenden Zaubertränkehausaufgabe bedeckt, die in Edens Schrift verfasst war und der Aufgabenstellung nach schon vor gut einer Woche hätte abgegeben werden sollen.

Bei dem zweiten Blatt schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf. Sah so aus, als müssten sie nicht weitersuchen.

Ob das in diesem Falle etwas Gutes war, war auf einem anderen Pergament geschrieben.

* * *

Bestellung bei Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen:

+ 3 4 Päckchen peruanisches Finsternispulver

+ 50 Kartons Funkensprüher, gold, in Flaschen

+ 50 Kartons Metarmorphpastillen, rot

Hauselfen fangen mit Festessen an:

13:00

Treffen:

13:00 12:45

* * *

Draco schaute von seiner Uhr zu Ginevra.

Noch zehn Minuten.

* * *

In einer Rekordzeit von sieben Minuten kamen Ginevra und Draco, nachdem er aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des Gryffindorturmes gekommen war, wieder ohne Tarnumhang, nach Atem ringen vor dem Portrait, von dem Ginevra behauptete, es sei der Eingang zur Küche, an.

Draco atmete schwer.

„Und wie... denkst du... dass wir da jetzt rein kommen? Wir haben noch..." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr „drei Minuten."

Ginevra atmete noch einmal krampfhaft durch, bevor sie die Birne auf dem Portrait kitzelte.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab!", befahl sie scharf.

Und das Portrait schwang auf.

Draco bemerkte die drei Kinder, die die Hauselfen scheinbar gerade mit bunten Kisten versorgten und sie jetzt anstarrten, als erstes.

„Pertrificus Totalus!"

Er kletterte durch das nunmehr freigegebene Portraitloch und reichte Ginevra eine Hand.

„Wenn es der Dame wohl genehm wäre?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog sich nun ebenfalls in die Küche.

Zuerst sah sie zu den Hauselfen, die scheinbar ziemlich aufgelöst zu ihnen herüber schauten, danach zu den Karton, dann zu den drei Missetätern, die offensichtlich ziemlich hart auf den Küchenfliesen aufgeschlagen waren und schließlich mit vorwurfsvoller Miene, allerdings ohne ihr Lächeln verbergen zu können zu ihm.

„Musste das," sie deutete auf die Erstklässler, die vermutlich so einiges an blauen Flecken davontragen würden müssen „wirklich sein?"

Er nickte„Ja, das musste es" und schaute ihr lächelnd in die Augen, , bevor er sich zu ihr beugte. Die Stimme, die ihn an Potter, ihre deutlich zu reichhaltig vorhandenen Brüder und die sie vermutlich beobachtenden Erstklässler erinnerte verdrängend.

_Na ja, sei's drum._ Granger würde vermutlich sowieso nicht mehr sonderlich lange in Selbstmitleid schwelgen und dem Wiesel und Potter alles brühwarm erzählen, was sie wusste.

Wenn er sowieso sterben musste, dann nicht ohne guten Grund.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später stiegen Draco und Ginny Hand in Hand die Stufen vom Büro der Schulleiterin hinab.

Draco grinste.

„Das, war eine der besten Strafpredigten, die ich je gehört habe."

Ginevra verdrehte die Augen.

„Die 150 Punkte, die Gryffindor abgezogen wurden haben nicht zufällig auch etwas mit deiner Hochstimmung zu tun?"

Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Na gut, vielleicht _ein bisschen_.

Was ich mich allerdings schon die ganze Zeit frage... was genau hatten die drei eigentlich vor?"

„Ach das."

Sie seufzte.

„Das war eigentlich ziemlich simpel. Ich hätte eigentlich mehr von _einer Malfoy_ erwartet.

Sie haben einfach nur etwas unter das Essen gemischt, das unsere wohlgeschätzte Schülerschaft einen schönen Purpurton verpasst hätte." Sie verzog kurz nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ach ja, und sie hätten vermutlich goldene Funken versprüht. Eigentlich eine gute Idee, da es die Gryffindors nicht bloßgestellt hätte."

Draco verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken in aller Öffentlichkeit in dieser Farbkombination gesehen zu werden.

„Und das Finsternispulver?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich vermute einmal, das war für die Flucht im Fall der Fälle."

Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du, sag einmal..."

„Hm?"

„Könnte es sein, dass es da noch etwas gegeben haben könnte, dass deiner Stimmung zuträglich war _außer_ zu sehen, wie Gryffindor Hauspunkte abgenommen wurde?"

Er drehte sie zu sich um und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Gryffindor war schon richtig, das mit den Hauspunkten allerdings weniger."

„_Heh?!_"

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei kam von dem gegenüberliegenden Ende des Ganges.

„Was macht _Malfoy_ da mit _meiner kleinen Schwester_?"

Ginevra lächelte ihn an und zog ihn von dem Aufschrei weg.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich rennen", meinte sie lächelnd.

Das ließ er sich allerdings nicht zweimal sagen.

* * *

Blaise Zabini schlenderte durch den Krankenflügel auf ein Bett im hinteren Drittel zu, in dem es sich ein blondes Mädchen bequem gemacht hatte.

Mit einer feierlichen Geste zog er eine Schachtel Schokofrösche hervor und reichte sie ihr.

„Und, wie kommt es, dass du hier gelandet bist?"

Eden verzog verärgert das Gesicht.

„Draco hat es mit dem Verfluchen _ein bisschen_ übertrieben. Ich habe die halbe Seite angeschwollen, dabei kriege ich so schnell blaue Flecken."

Blaise kichert leise in sich hinein.

„Und hast du mit deinem heldenhaften Opfer wenigstens deine Mission erfüllen können?"

Sie packte geistesabwesend einen Schokofrosch aus und seufzte.

„Ja, obwohl ich immer noch nicht glauben kann, dass ich dafür den Streich des Jahres geopfert _und_ einen Brief an meine Eltern, so wie Nachsitzen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres kassiert habe."

Blaise tätschelte ihr beschwichtigend die Schulter.

„Sieh es so, für die Kunst muss man leiden. Außerdem hättest du deinen Dickkopf von einem Bruder mit weniger drastischen Aktionen wohl kaum verkuppelt gekriegt."

Sie nickte schicksalsergeben.

„Ja, da war es ausnahmsweise einmal von Vorteil, dass Draco paranoid ist."

alle meine lieben Reviewer:

Ich habe da etwas für euch. Ein kleiner Dank für eure liebe Unterstützung:

eiblynn./art/Thank-you-for-your-support-82543936

Oder falls die Site (einmal wieder) nicht funktioniert:

animexx./fanarts/output/?fa1244983&sortzeichner

* * *


	11. Epilog 10 Jahre später

·

Epilog- 10 Jahre später

„Ahh!"

Draco fuhr schweißgebadet in seinem Bett hoch. Schon wieder einer dieser Albträume.

Man hätte meinen können, nachdem er ihn schon knapp einen Monat jede Nacht heimsuchte, dass er nicht mehr so erschrocken wäre, doch Draco fuhr er noch genauso in Mark und Bein, wie in der ersten Nacht und ließ ihn genauso schweißgebadet, wie eh und je aufwachen.

Und seine Frau?

Sie lachte und stellte lediglich grinsend fest, dass er seine Midlifecrisis scheinbar schon fast zwanzig Jahre zu früh durchlebte.

Eben diese drehte sich gerade immer noch schlaftrunken und mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu ihm um.

„Wieder dieser Albtraum? Mit diesem Scorpius?"

Er nickte.

„Mh-hmm. Das selbe, wie immer."

Seufzend strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

„Draco, da du sich immer noch strikt weigerst zu einem Kopfheiler zu gehen, gehe ich das Ganze noch einmal mit dir durch.

Erstens hast du doch keinerlei Interesse in Daphne Greengrass, _oder_?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog es allerdings vor mit dem Blick die im dunklen kaum zu erkennenden schweren Gardinen zu streifen, statt sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es sich eigentlich um _Astoria_ Greengrass handelte.

Frauen verstanden so etwas schon aus Prinzip immer falsch.

Scheinbar zufrieden fuhr sie fort.

„Gut, also ist sie als Mutter deines Sohnes schon einmal ausgeschlossen. Was uns dazu bringt, dass ich es erstens nicht zulassen würde, dass _mein _Sohn einen Namen, wie Scorpius bekommt -ich meine diese, ganz nebenbei lächerliche, Sache mit den Sternennamen ist nicht einmal eine Malfoy-, sondern eine Black-Tradition- und zweitens dazu, dass wir keinen Sohn, sondern _eine Tochter_ haben." Sie schaute ihn kurz streng an.

„Die, falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, immer noch darauf wartet mit ihrem Vater den Kinderbesen auszuprobieren, den sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hat."

Er verzog das Gesicht.

Und er hatte gedacht, sie wollte ihn aufbauen...

„Ja, Schatz, ich werde daran denken."

Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen.

„Und weißt du, was das ausschlaggebenste Argument dafür ist, dass es, im Gegensatz zu dem hier nur ein Traum war?" fragte sie, ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinem Ohr.

„Das ich das hier nie gegen Harry eintauschen würde..."

Sie küsste ihn, lehnte sich dann allerdings für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh wieder zurück und verzog kurz die Stirn.

„Wäre allerdings auch ein bisschen krank, wenn man sieht, dass Harry aussieht, wie sein Vater und seine Mutter auch rothaarig war. Wenn unser Sohn dann auch noch schwarzhaarig wäre und eine rothaarige Freundin hätte..."

Ein angewiderter Ausdruck zog über ihr Gesicht.

„Ihh!"

Draco lachte.

„Weißt du was? Du hast vermutlich recht."

Außerdem ist da noch ein springender Punkt, der mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt."

Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Und zwar?"

„Der schwindende Haaransatz. Malfoys _haben keinen_ schwindenden Haaransatz."

Er runzelte kurz das Gesicht.

„Und wenn es doch so wäre, würde ich ihn nachwachsen lassen. Wofür ist man schließlich Zauberer?"

Sie lachte auf und ihre Haare flogen durch die Luft, selbst im dunkeln noch rötlich schimmernd.

„Und das ist deine größte Sorge?" fragte sie immer noch kichernd.

„Nein," entgegnete er, während er sich wieder bequem hinlegte und einen Arm um sie schlang „das wäre gezwungen zu sein mich in ein und dem selben Raum, wie deine Brüder zu befinden."

Das Kichern erstarb.

„Du hast es doch wohl nicht vergessen, oder?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

_Oh, oh, er ahnte schlimmes..._

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wir feiern morgen Weinachten nach. _Bei uns_. Und ich bezweifle, dass sich einer von ihnen die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen wird ihre Lieblingsnichte zu sehen."

Er starrte sie wie versteinert an.

„_Alle_ deine Brüder?"

Sie nickte.

„Und bei deinen _Brüdern_ hast du Potter eingeschlossen?" fragte er vorsichtig weiter.

Sie nickte abermals, diesmal mit einem leicht verkrampften Lächeln, das ihn wohl beruhigen sollte.

_Drachenmist!_

Als ob sie nicht schon genug Brüder hätte, die ihn bei jeder möglichen oder auch unmöglichen Gelegenheit ihre vollkommene Zuversicht dafür aussprachen, dass er sie nicht verdient hatte. Nicht im Geringsten.

Frustriert schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen den mit Ornamenten bedeckten Bettpfosten.

Für ihn stand jetzt schon mit an hundert Prozent grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit fest, dass es einer _dieser_ Tage werden würde, und es war noch nicht einmal drei Uhr morgens.

Draco atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte krampfhaft die Geräuschskulisse auszublenden.

Ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Unterfangen, aber die Hoffnung starb zuletzt, nicht wahr?

Scheinbar hatte sich die ganze Familie verpflichtet gefühlt zu kommen.

In diesem Fall hieß das soviel wie, dass sich die Eltern seiner Frau, _Potter_ (Ja, richtig gehört. _Potter_, in _seinem_ Haus und er konnte ihn nicht einmal verfluchen, wenn er nicht auf der Couch schlafen wollte.), sämtliche ihrer fünf Brüder, bis auf einen alle in Begleitung, sowie seine Eltern sich in ihrem, wenn auch normalerweise eigentlich ziemlich großen, in diesem Fall allerdings recht überfüllten Esszimmer stritten, unterhielte oder sonst wie möglichst laut auseinahndersetzten.

Aber er sollte vermutlich sogar froh sein. Hätte ihm jemand vor seiner Hochzeit erzählt, Weasleys und Malfoys würden sich eines Tages in ein und dem selben Raum befinden ohne sich gegenseitig die Pest an den Hals zu hexen, hätte er ihm vermutlich den schnellsten Weg zum St. Mungo erklärt...

„Kann einen schon manchmal überfordern, oder?"

Charlie Weasley, der einzige von Ginevras Brüdern, den er ohne Vorbehalte leiden konnte ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

Draco seufzte.

„Nicht nur manchmal. Diese Geräuschskulisse kann man vermutlich nur mit einer Dosis _starken_ Feuerwhiskys aushalten..."

Charlie grinste

„Man gewöhnt sich dran. Außerdem hast du keine Ahnung, wie es war jahrelang im Zimmer neben Fred und George zu schlafen.

Dein Vorschlag hat allerdings auch seine Reize..."

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Lieber nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung, was Ginevra mit mir machen würde, würde ich es tatsächlich wagen."

Er grinste Charlie zu.

„Außerdem fällt mir durchaus etwas besseres ein, wenn ich es mir unbedingt mit ihr verscherzen will."

Potter unterhielt sich gerade mit Granger (OK, mittlerweile wohl eher Weasley, aber um zum Thema zurück zukommen... Ehm, Wiesel? Ja, Lieblingsschwager dich meine ich! Also, ich wollte nur einmal anmerken, dass _ich_ da _so langsam_ misstrauisch werden würde...) und ließ sich so den nicht sonderlich freundlichen Blick entgehen, den Draco ihm quer durch den Raum zuwarf.

Sein gegenüber fand Dracos Verdrießlichkeit allerdings scheinbar recht erheiternd, wie Draco mit einem Blick auf ihre schadenfrohe Miene feststellte.

„Meine geliebte kleine Schwester hat dich ja ganz schön unter ihrer Fuchtel, hm?" fragte er grinsend. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass diese Erzfeindschaft zwischen dir und Harry so langsam leicht kindisch wird.

Ich meine ihr gehört jetzt praktisch zur selben Familie." Ein noch breiteres Grinsen. „Und müsst Weihnachten zusammen nachfeiern."

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht lustig. _Überhaupt nicht_ lustig. Außerdem gehörst _du_, soweit ich mich erinnere, zu der Hälfte der Familie, die sich aufgeregt hat, als Eirin doch mehr nach den Malfoy-Genen geschlagen ist."

Draco schaute hinüber zu Eirin, die gerade lachend vor seinem Vater herumsprang.

„Ach ja? Huh, vielleicht hast du sogar Recht, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es andersherum anders gelaufen wäre.

Erst Fleur und Bill mit Victoire und dann ihr mit Eirin. Man sollte doch eigentlich meinen, dass sich weißblonde Haare nicht durchsetzen. Unsere letzten Hoffnungen liegen jetzt wohl oder übel auf Ron und George, sonst gibt es in der nächsten Generation keine rothaarigen Weasleys mehr..."

„Das sind vermutlich die Veela-Gene." Warf Draco ein.

Charlie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Bei Fleur ist es ja ziemlich klar und bei uns war vor ein paar Generationen so weit ich weiß auch eine drin. Da setzen sich blonde Haare einfach besser durch."

Charlie kicherte.

„_Das_ erklärt so einiges. Wo ist eigentlich deine Schwester?"

Huh, und da hatte er gedacht, das wäre so langsam durchgesickert...

„Flitterwochen. Na ja, war abzusehen. Ich meine sie hat sich mit sage und schreibe _acht_ vorgenommen die nächste Mrs. Zabini zu werden und Eden kriegt _immer_, was sie will."

Er grinste.

„Außerdem hat er es nicht besser verdient, wenn er dumm genug war etwas mit ihr anzufangen."

„Draco."

Charlie grinste über Dracos Schulterhinweg die Quelle des Seufzers an.

„Hey, Ginny, ich lasse dich dann einmal mit deinem Göttergatten alleine, Dad steht da gerade so alleine in der Ecke rum."

Und weg war er.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Draco sich zu Ginevra um, die selbst ziemlich fertig wirkte.

„Was hast du, Gin?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und streckte ihm eine Hand hin.

„Wer hatte eigentlich die Idee _hier_ zu feiern?" fragte sie seufzend. „Kommst du mit die Geschenke holen?"

Meinte sie das ernst? Da bot sich gerade eine erstklassige Möglichkeit wenigstens zeitweise zu fliehen.

Draco stand mit einem Lächeln auf und nahm ihre Hand.

„Natürlich, Schatz. Und zu deiner Frage, warum wir ausgerechnet _hier_ feiern, das war so weit ich mich erinnern kann _deine_ Idee, da sonst entweder deine oder meine Mutter tödlich beleidigt gewesen wäre und die jeweils andere beschuldigt hätte das ganze als Komplott mit dem Ziel ihr die Enkelin wegzunehmen geplant hätte."

Sie zog die Tür schwach grinsend hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Endlich Ruhe."

Er lachte.

„Und da habe ich mir gerade ernsthaft einen Vortrag darüber angehört, dass man sich daran gewöhnt.

Aber sieh es so, wenn alles glatt läuft sind sie nach dem Dinner weg und das ist in nur-"

Er schaute kurz auf seine Uhr „drei Stunden."

Sie verzog kurz den Mund und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn.

„Also wirklich Mr. Malfoy, das soll mich aufheitern?"

Er schürzte die Lippen und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen.

„Und wie wäre es hiermit _Mrs Malfoy_?"

„Onkel George, was machen Mum und Dad da?"

Draco wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Tür, wo ein, das Lachen kaum unterdrückender, Rothaariger mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das mit großen Augen zu seinen Eltern hochblickte, an der Hand stand.

„Halt dir die Augen zu, Prinzessin, das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen."

Diese schaute allerdings nur skeptisch zu ihm auf.

Draco lächelte.

Für solche Momente lohnte sich das Chaos immer wieder.

Er streckte ihr eine Hand hin.

„Kommst du mit? Wir wollen gerade die Geschenke für die Anderen holen."

Das Mädchen ergriff strahlend die Hand ihres Vaters.

„Draco?"

„Mhmm?" kam es von diesem, der sich gerade vollkommen erschöpft mit dem Gesicht in sein Kissen gedrückt in sein Bett fallen gelassen hatte und nun mit halbgeöffneten Augen zu seiner Frau hinüber schielte.

Diese wirkte allerdings komischerweise recht nervös.

Eh... Moment einmal. Nervös? _Seine Frau_?!

Das konnte ja interessant werden...

„Was ist denn?" fragte er, nun doch interessiert.

„Also, es ist so," begann sie während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. „Wegen deinem Traum..."

Um mehr ging es also gar nicht?

Er winkte ab.

„Ja, schon gut, kein Grund zur Besorgnis, ich weiß."

Sie lächelt immer noch nervös.

„Ja, aber da ist noch ein Punkt, der dagegenspricht, den wir gestern noch nicht hatten. Denn, so, wie es aussieht müssten da sonst... ehem... _zwei_ Kinder sein..."

Er starrte sie vor erstaunen sprachlos an.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?"

Sie lächelte.

„Doch."

Als er sie stürmisch umarmte stellte er einmal wieder fest, dass sein Leben trotz allem, wohl doch nicht so schlimm war.

Er schaute zu Ginevra hinunter und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey ihr!

Ja genau ihr seit gemeint, meine geneigte Leserschaft!

Meine neue Astoria Draco-FF ist on und vileicht würdet ihr ja gerne einmal vorbeischauen,

LG

Amrei

LINK:

www (.)fanfiction (.) net/s/4234459/1/Insanityfortwo


End file.
